Tekken 5
by SSBFreak
Summary: One year after Tekken 4, Heihachi kicks off the next tournament. But some fighters in the lineup are not what you'd expect.
1. Introduction

Chapter one: Introduction  
  
A young man stood in an old apartment building somewhere in Japan. He continued to repeatedly throw his fists into the punching bag hanging from the ceiling. Outside, the weather was nice. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, and the sun was just setting, dousing the sky in red. The man wore a blue jacket, with the hood pulled over his head, and wore black pants. His red tennis shoes looked worn-out, indicating the man had been using them quite a bit.  
  
The man thrust his fist out hard, nailing the punching bag with such great impact, the hood fell from his head. He had black hair in an unusual style, with three bangs pulled out in front of his face. From that last punch, he had almost put a hole in the punching bag.  
  
Jin Kazama cracked a smile as he looked at his handiwork. By the time the next King of Iron Fist Tournament started up, he would be strong enough to make even Heihachi beg for mercy.  
  
Jin was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a light thud coming from his door. Jin looked at the door and saw a small pile of letters on the floor. Jin walked over to the letters and picked them up.  
  
The youth walked over to his table, sat down on a chair and went through his letters.  
  
"Lesse..." Jin said, going through the letters. "Hwoarang saying that he's going to pound the living snot out of me next time we meet...Julia asking how I'm doing...Electrical bill...Tax department...An invitation to the next King of Iron Fist Tournament..."  
  
Jin eyes suddenly sprang open as he grabbed the invitation and stared at it, making sure it was official.  
  
"This is definitely an invitation." Jin said to himself. "And this IS Heihachi's handwriting."  
  
Jin raised an eyebrow. If Heihachi was behind it, Jin had to be cautious. The LAST tournament turned out to be a trap. Jin was captured, and would've been used as a test subject had Kazuya not showed up. Afterwards, Jin had his usual bout with Hwoarang and, as usual, won the fight.  
  
Jin stood up as he pulled the jacket's hood over his head. He turned around and walked out the door.  
  
He'd have to be careful.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ A young man about the same age as Jin stood inside a dark building in Korea, delivering countless blows to a training dummy made of wood. He wore a white training outfit with blue trim and had a full head of red hair.  
  
"Wait for me, Jin." Hwoarang muttered to himself. "This time, I'LL be the one victorious."  
  
Hwoarang was inside the dark building because ever since the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, he had been running from the defense force he had once worked for. Only few people know where he lives. The force was after him, and had almost killed him during his last fight with Jin. Ever since, Hwoarang has been wanting a rematch against Jin, not wanting any interruptions for a change.  
  
Recently, Hwoarang realized that he had been given the chance. He had received an invitation in the mail, inviting him to join the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Even though he wasn't sure about how Heihachi had found him, Hwoarang wanted to be in tip-top condition for the fights and, hopefully, a rematch against Jin.  
  
The red-haired youth delivered a finishing blow to the dummy, knocking it to the floor. Hwoarang stared at the dummy for a few seconds, then looked at the calendar on the wall.  
  
"The tournament starts in four days." Howarnag said. "I'd better get going."  
  
Howarang walked over to his table, where the invitation was lying. He picked up the invitation in his right hand, and continued walking.  
  
"I won't fail master Baek." Hwoarang said as he left the room.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
His vision returned, although a little blurry at first. All he could make out was the lights attached to the beige ceiling. Slowly, his vision became sharper as he could make out the ceiling's tiles.  
  
He groaned as he rocked his head back and forth, shaking out the drowsiness. When he finally came to his senses, he found himself lying on what looked like a futuristic hospital bed. A desk was sitting against the wall on his left, and a full-length mirror was hanging on the wall furthest from him.  
  
Slowly, he got out of the bed as he looked around. He quickly realized that he was wearing green cargo pants, a green vest and black boots.  
  
He slowly made his way over to the mirror. His legs felt a little weak, almost like he hadn't walked in years.  
  
When he finally made it to the mirror, he took a good, hard look at the figure he saw. He saw a young man with a full head of dark hair, which was something he thought he'd never see on his head. The markings on his face and neck were gone completely. The two most noticeable things were his right arm and his eyes. His arm from his hand to his elbow was mechanized. His two eyes were different colours. One was a normal shade of blue, but the other was a red pupil inside a metallic eye. He stared at the mirror in awe, completely speechless.  
  
Suddenly, he heard the door to his door slide open. He looked at the doorway and saw an older, balding man. What hair he had left was dark gray. He wore a white lab coat, and brown pants. His black shoes were neatly polished. The glasses he had rested on the bridge of his nose. The Dr. Boskonovitch smiled gently when he saw him.  
  
"Welcome back, Bryan Fury."  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
It was a bright and sunny day in a highly-populated college. Schoolgirls swarmed the halls of the school, either talking to fellow students or trying to catch the eyes of the male students. School had just finished, and students now had the rest of the day to do what they wanted.  
  
A young girl with orangeish hair walked through the halls of school, talking with some of her friends. She wore a blue and white school uniform and her eyes seemed to sparkle every time she walked under a light.  
  
Miharu laughed with her friends as they discussed the latest big movie that was playing in the theatres. Ling Xiaoyu wasn't in the group of friends. In fact, she hadn't come out of her dorm room all day. Miharu and her friends simply thought that she felt a little sick and decided not to bother her.  
  
The orange-haired girl suddenly remembered her happy-go-lucky friend as her smile faded. The other girls noticed this.  
  
"What's wrong, Miharu?" One of the girls asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm just a little concerned about Xiao." Miharu replied. "I mean, she hasn't come out of her room yet." She was silent for a few seconds. "I think I'll just go up and check on her." Miharu turned around and started her trek back to Xiaoyu's dorm room. "I'll take to you guys later!"  
  
Miharu pressed her way through the swarms of students coming her way as she walked through the halls. After five minutes, she arrived at the stairs that led to the dorm rooms. Miharu walked up the stairs and pressed on down the hallways of doors at the top.  
  
Finally, Miharu came to Xiaoyu's door. She gently knocked on the door.  
  
"Xiao?" Miharu asked. "You alright?" She waited for a response, but didn't get any.  
  
Miharu tried again and again, but no matter how much she knocked on the door, she wouldn't get a response.  
  
Starting to panic, Miharu reached into her pocket and pulled out a key. She always had an extra key to Xiaoyu's room, and vise versa, just in case of an emergency. Miharu quickly jammed the key into the keyhole and unlocked the door.  
  
Miharu walked inside her friend's room. She expected to see her friend unconscious on her bed, but Miharu was taken aback when she realized Xiaoyu wasn't in the room. Even though everything else seemed in order, Miharu noticed a letter lying on the floor.  
  
Hands shaking, Miharu slowly bent down and picked up the letter. She slowly read the letter. This is what was written on it.  
  
'To whoever finds this letter,  
  
I know that you're looking for Ling Xiaoyu. I'm afraid that she's in the hands of Heihachi Mishima. Don't ask me how I found this out, or how I got into Xiaoyu's room to plant this letter. I need you to enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. I'll be waiting for you there, and I hope to help Xiaoyu and destroy Heihachi for what he's done. I have enclosed an invitation in the letter that I managed to swipe from Heihachi. Do hurry. Your friend is counting on you.  
  
A friend'  
  
Horrified at what she just read, Miharu looked up from the letter. She couldn't believe it. Heihachi had just kidnapped the girl that trusted him the most.  
  
Her face of horror quickly changed to a face of anger. She looked at the bottom of the letter and saw the invitation. Miharu ripped the invitation from the letter and stormed out the door of Xiaoyu's room.  
  
"Heihachi's gonna PAY!"  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
The sun was starting to set on a partly cloudy day somewhere in Australia. The sunset seemed to make a large meadow glow orange. Sadly, this meadow wasn't lush and green, but dried up. Most of the grass that was still there had become brown and dry.  
  
The most noticeable thing was that there was a man lying in the middle of the meadow, unmoving. He had dark skin, and a short, black, mohawk-like haircut. He wore nothing but purple trunks, and had tape wrapped around his feet. It seemed as though the man was dead, but that suspicion was quickly disposed of when the man's hand started twitching.  
  
Bruce Irvin groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked around.  
  
"Hey, this is where I was killed." Bruce said, recognizing the familiar scenery.  
  
Suddenly, everything came back to Bruce. Jun Kazama had found out about the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. She found out that Heihachi had abducted Ling Xiaoyu to lure Jin into a trap, and she had said that the only way to save both youths was to send someone back to Earth. The trio of Jun, Bruce and Wang Jinrei had gotten together to decide whom to send back. It was quickly decided. Jun couldn't go because she would lose her power to help Jin and Kazuya control their powers. Wang couldn't go because he was so old that he wouldn't last long anyway. Bruce was the only one who could do it.  
  
Bruce quickly jumped to his feet, remembering that he had promised to keep both Jin and Ling safe. Bruce looked into the sky. "Jun. Wang. I promise that I'll keep Jin and Ling safe."  
  
With that, Bruce turned tail and ran through the meadow, hoping that he'd come across an airport soon.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
A motorcycle tore down a desert road at seemingly unbeatable speeds. Two figures sat on the motorcycle, both male. One had blonde hair which was blowing freely in the wind, and wore a black shirt with blue jeans. His eyes twinkled from behind his red shades. He LOVED travelling at speeds like this. His passenger, however, wasn't faring so well. He had a full head of black hair, with a matching mustache. He wore a white jacket with black trim, and wore black pants.  
  
"Paul! Slow down!" Marshall Law shouted at his friend, who was driving the motorcycle. "We've already been pulled over three times!"  
  
"Aw, you're no fun." Paul Phoenix laughed as he slowed down. While the motorcycle was still going reasonably fast, it had slowed down decently.  
  
Both men were travelling together because they each had received an invitation to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Marshall's son, Forrest, had been left to mind his father's dojo, although both Paul and Marshall felt a little uneasy about doing so.  
  
"When do you think we'd get there, Paul?" Marshall asked.  
  
"At this speed, I'd say we get there by tomorrow." Paul replied.  
  
"You're gonna drive all night?!" Marshall asked.  
  
Paul sighed at his friend's naïve-ness. "No. We're gonna stop by a motel on the way. We can spend the night there."  
  
Both Paul and Marshall were joining the tournament for different reasons. Marshall needed money to keep his dojo alive, while Paul simply wanted to have a good, fair fight with Kazuya Mishima. Their rivalry had been around since the first King of Iron Fist Tournament.  
  
Paul smirked, hoping that Kazuya was entering this tournament. Paul was almost certain that he'd finally be able to beat Kazuya and shoe him who's more powerful once and for all.  
  
The motorcycle tore down the road, carrying Paul and Marshall towards their destination.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
A lone man stood on the rooftop of a skyscraper as he watched the sun set. He wore a dark gray shirt, and wore black pants. The sun was reflecting off his black shades. His hairstyle looked like that of Jin Kazama, only without the three bangs pulled out in front of his face.  
  
Kazuya Mishima folded his arms and sighed. What Hiehachi had done had altered his plans completely. He was hoping to finally steal Jin's genes and be able to transform completely, but Kazuya had found out that his father, Heihachi, had kidnapped Ling Xiaoyu, a schoolgirl he had met in the last tournament.  
  
Now, Kazuya had thought of Xiaoyu not as an annoyance, but as an innocent annoyance. Kazuya couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He felt so sorry that he had decided to send out invitations to a couple 'friends', explaining the situation.  
  
One of the people was Miharu, Xiaoyu's best friend. Kazuya knew that Miharu would do anything to ensure her friend's safety, so that pretty much guaranteed her assistance. The other person was former assassin Nina Williams, whom had settled down to care for her son, Steve Fox. Nina agreed to help Kazuya, and was allowed to bring Steve along as well.  
  
Kazuya rubbed his temple. He wasn't used to helping others, but this was something he had no choice in doing.  
  
Suddenly, Kazuya scratched his chin as a thought came to his head. If Jin found out about Xiaoyu's predicament, his anger might make him transform.  
  
Kazuya smirked. Maybe he'd be able to steal Jin's genes after all...  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
A horde of kangaroos bounded through the fields of a small part of Australia. Literally, kangaroos were everywhere. Some were eating, some were standing still, looking at the sunset in awe, and others were leaping around, some jumping across the road, forcing oncoming vehicles to stop.  
  
One particular kangaroo stood among the rest, While he looked like any other kangaroo, he wore red boxing gloves. While he may not be as good as the original, this kangaroo was the son of Roger, the kangaroo that participated in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2.  
  
The new Roger had put on his father's gloves when young and had already proved to be quite the fighter. He had beat the living snot out of poachers, bigger animals, and a strange, cheeky Australian man wearing khaki shorts.  
  
Suddenly, Roger heard something in the distance. Roger's ears perked up as he turned his head around to see what was making the noise. He saw an unusual black man wearing purple trunks running through the fields.  
  
Roger tilted his head to the left. That man seemed somewhat familiar. Letting curiosity take over him, Roger leapt off after the man.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Bryan stood in front of Dr. B, whom was sitting at a desk. At the doctor's left was Yoshimitsu, who looked the same as he did a year ago.  
  
"Doc, I believe you owe me an explanation as to why you've called me here." Bryan said. Patience wasn't really his strong suite, even though he wasn't in his old body.  
  
"Ah, yes." Dr. B replied. His voice seemed rather grim. "Well, one week before we woke you up, Bryan, Dr. Abel's men broke into the lab and stole your old body."  
  
Bryan cocked an eyebrow. "But didn't you say that you needed it to destroy Abel's bio-weapon?"  
  
"That's right." Dr. B replied. "But now that he has it, he can use it to make his bio-weapon stronger."  
  
Yoshimitsu looked at Bryan. "We need your help, Bryan." He said in his cybernetic voice. "Should you agree to help, you and I will enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Afterwards, we shall penetrate Abel's lab and steal back your old body before he can use it to power his bio-weapon."  
  
Bryan scratched his chin. Not only would this be a chance to try his new look in action and could pound Abel into the floor, but he figured that he DID owe Yoshimitsu for saving his neck a year ago, and Dr. B for extending his life. He couldn't really see a downside.  
  
Bryan stood straight and smirked at the doctor. "You got a new ally, doc."  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
A man tore down the sidewalk, towards a hospital. It was a sunny day, and the sun reflected off the man's shades. He wore an orange shirt with the collar turned up, and wore blue jeans. The things that stood out the most were his gold necklace, elevator shoes and giant afro.  
  
Tiger charged at the hospital and pushed open the doors, charging inside. Tiger ran over to the receptionist.  
  
"I'm a friend of Eddy and Christie." Tiger stated.  
  
The receptionist flipped through some papers, the pointed down the hallway on her left. "Room 403. Down that way. Keep bearing to the right."  
  
Tiger thanked the receptionist and ran down the hallway.  
  
The big-haired disco-freak had heard that Eddy and Christie were in the hospital with a rare disease. He was determined to find out what happened and what can be done.  
  
Tiger finally arrived at room 403, and went in. As soon as Tiger entered, he froze. There, lying on two hospital beds side by side, were Eddy and Christie. Both looked pale as ghosts, and red and black marks were all over their faces. Tiger would bet that the same marks were all over their bodies as well. Tiger shed a tear. He hated to see his friends in pain. He suddenly heard the door open. Tiger looked at the door and saw a young doctor standing there.  
  
"What happened?" Tiger asked the doctor.  
  
"We're not sure." The doctor replied. "The disease they have is so rare, it's really hard to research it. In fact, the disease is virtually impossible to simply 'catch'."  
  
"What do you mean, doc?"  
  
"I mean that the disease had to be injected forcibly into them in order for it to take effect. Someone must have done it while they were sleeping."  
  
Tiger thought. It DID make sense. Eddy had made many lethal enemies over the years.  
  
"Is there any cure?" Tiger asked.  
  
"The only known cure is almost as rare as the disease." The doctor replied. "In fact, I think Heihachi Mishima has one of the last batches of the cure in the world."  
  
Tiger was silent. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. An invitation to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. He could enter the tournament, infiltrate the Mishima Zabatsu, and swipe a couple doses of the cure. Tiger's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Thank you for your help, doctor." Tiger said as he turned around and walked out of the hospital room.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Two figures stood at the edge of a training arena in a forest somewhere in the states. There was a third figure in the arena, doing damage to a training dummy. The third figure was a teenage boy with brown hair and blue eyes. The two figures at the edge were watching him train. One was female, but the other wore a jaguar mask over his head, and wore a blue shirt with white pants. The female wore glasses, with a brown shirt and denim shorts. Her brown hair was pulled into a braid.  
  
Julia Chang looked up at King. "You should be proud of your pupil, King." She said. "He's coming along great, and your dreams of turning him into the next Armor King might just come true."  
  
King didn't respond. He simply nodded.  
  
Ever since she left Abel's lab, Julia was on the run from his men. After escaping, Julia ran into King. Julia's dream was still focused on restoring the forest, and she wouldn't rest until it was accomplished. However, she had heard that Abel had started up his project again from a year ago. Last time, Julia had hit 'delete', erasing all data on the project.  
  
Julia sighed. It sure was hard work getting King to communicate with her, even if it wasn't vocally. She looked at King. "King, I need your help."  
  
King looked at Julia, which told her to go on.  
  
"I'm still on a mission to restore the forest." She explained. "But I might need help. Abel has started a project again. One that I had deleted a year ago. I can't let him complete it. The power of that machine would be enough to bring Ogre back, Not only would it destroy the forest, but hundreds of lives would be lost."  
  
King stared at Julia with a look that read 'What're you getting at?'.  
  
"King, I'm saying that if you help me, we can stop Abel and destroy his project. This time for good." Julia replied. "It would save the forest, and the lives of hundreds." She was silent. "You helped take down Ogre in the past, King. I think you can destroy Abel's project with me."  
  
King was silent. He seemed to be thinking it all over. After a minute, King looked back at Julia and nodded.  
  
Julia smiled. Things were looking up.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
A large man walked towards an enormous building, carrying two bags of groceries. Every time the man stepped, his legs gave off a robotic squeak. He wore a green tank top, with green cargo pants and black boots. He was very muscular and had a tuft of blonde hair on his head, and his eyes were red and robotic.  
  
Jack walked towards the building with the groceries, and when he got close enough, he pushed the door open with his foot. Jack walked in.  
  
"Jane...I'm home." Jack said in his robotic voice.  
  
Jack's friend, Jane, didn't respond. "Jane?" Jack called out, placing the groceries on a nearby table.  
  
Starting to get suspicious, Jack scanned the room he was in. The room was a mess. Furniture was overturned and glass was broken, but Jack discovered a small piece of paper on the floor..  
  
Jack walked over to the piece of paper and picked it up. The robot scanned the letter.  
  
"Jane...Not here." Jack said as he read the letter. "Taken to...Mishima Zabatsu."  
  
Jack finished the letter, and found an invitation at the bottom of it. He pulled the invitation from the latter and studied it. "Invitation to...King of Iron...Fist...Tournament 5."  
  
Jack was silent. If he had emotions, he'd be crying. Jack knew what he had to do. He immediately gave himself a mission and stored it in his memory banks. His red eyes glowed brighter.  
  
"Destroy...Heihachi Mishima...Must...Save...Jane." Jack said in an automatic voice.  
  
Jack stood up, turned around and charged out the door.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
A day later, Lei Wulong sat in his office, feet propped up on his desk. He was thinking about what to do. He had received an invitation to participate in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, but wasn't exactly sure if he should enter or not. Lei suddenly found himself dozing off.  
  
Suddenly, another officer came rushing into Lei's office.  
  
"Lei!" The officer shouted.  
  
Lei jerked to attention by falling from his chair and landing on the floor. Lei let out a meek 'Oy' as he stood up.  
  
"Yes?" Lei asked.  
  
"Have you decided to enter the tournament yet?" The officer asked.  
  
"I'm not quite sure just yet." Lei replied.  
  
The officer smirked. "Maybe this will help." He said, passing a piece of paper to Lei. "We found this out this morning."  
  
Lei took the paper and scanned it over. Suddenly, his eyes sprang open. "Bruce is entering the tournament?!"  
  
This didn't make any sense. Bruce was dead!  
  
"Yep." The officer replied. "So, are you interested NOW?"  
  
Lei thought. If this was true, and Bruce was still alive, it would be a good chance to make amends for past transgressions. He smirked and looked at the officer.  
  
"I sure am."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Okay, here's where YOU guys come in. In your review, tell me which of the following Tekken fighters you want me to write about first. The one who gets the most reviews, I will write the next chapter about.  
  
Your choices are the following: Jin, Hwoarang, Bryan, Miharu, Bruce, Paul, Marshall, Kazuya, Nina, Steve, Roger, Yoshimitsu, Tiger, King, Julia, Jack or Lei.  
  
Please read and review! 


	2. Miharu

Author's note: I'm sorry for taking so flippin' long to update, but I've just been stumped about how I should write this. I was even thinking about stopping the fic, but you guys and your reviews have been what's keeping it alive. Take note that this fic will be laid out in the style of an actual game.  
  
Chapter 2: Miharu  
  
Miharu entered the tournament as quickly as she could. She knew Xiaoyu's life was in danger, and Miharu would do anything to ensure her friend's safety. The day after she applied, the tournament started. With the confidence of saving Xiaoyu, Miharu plowed her way through the competition, beating Hwoarang, Lei, Marshall and King respectively. Soon, Miharu had reached her fifth fight. She was halfway through the tournament.  
  
(Fight 5: Miharu vs. Julia)  
  
Miharu glanced around the arena she was standing in. The forest she was in looked almost too lush and beautiful to be a fighting arena.  
  
The teenage schoolgirl sighed. She was already halfway through the tournament, and she still hadn't found out who had informed her about Xiaoyu's abduction. She hoped that she'd find him or her before she either got to the end or lost in a fight.  
  
Miharu was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a twig snapping. She spun around, striking a fighting stance. Her eyes widened when she saw a young woman with long, brown hair dressed in a blue denim office suit, standing several feet in front of her.  
  
"J-Julia?!" Miharu said wide-eyed.  
  
"Well. If it isn't Miharu." Julia said with a smile. "I'm surprised a newcomer like you actually made it this far."  
  
"I have confidence, Julia." Miharu explained. "My reason for entering is beyond what you could imagine."  
  
"Really?" Julia asked, clearly interested. "What IS your reason for entering?"  
  
"I can't tell you now." Miharu said, lowering her head. "If I tell you before we fight, you'll probably just let me win."  
  
Miharu looked at Julia. She looked like she was thinking what Miharu had said over. After she thought for a few seconds, Julia cracked a grin. "Alright." She said. "Let's fight, then. You can tell me your reason afterwards."  
  
Miharu's eyes sprang open. "What?! Julia, you're my friend! What would happen if I hurt you?!" She cried.  
  
"It's alright, Miharu." Julia laughed. "If I get hurt, I won't blame you. I'm just dying to know why you entered the tournament." Before Miharu had time to react, Julia got into a stance.  
  
Miharu gulped. She didn't want to hurt her friend, but if it was for Xiaoyu, she'd do it. Miharu put up her fists and prepared to fight her friend.  
  
(AFTER BATTLE)  
  
Miharu thrust her fist out one final time, catching Julia in the stomach. Gasping for air, Julia collapsed to her knees, clutching her stomach with her left hand and using her right hand to prop herself up.  
  
Realizing what she had just done, Miharu gasped in horror as she covered her mouth. In the blink of an eye, Miharu was at Julia's side, helping her to her feet.  
  
"Julia, I'm so sorry!" Miharu cried frantically. "Are you okay?!"  
  
"I-I'm fine." Julia said, still trying to catch her breath. "I just never knew you could pack such a punch."  
  
Julia turned to Miharu and smiled. "You're good, Miharu. I didn't even hold back. I'd say that your chances of winning the tournament are pretty good." She paused for a few seconds. "Now, can you please tell me why you're entering the tournament?"  
  
Miharu sighed. "Heihachi betrayed Xiao and kidnapped her." She said. "Someone sent me an invitation, but I still have no idea who."  
  
Julia's eyes sprang open in shock. "What?! That freak kidnapped Xiaoyu?!" She exclaimed.  
  
Miharu slowly nodded. "I'm afraid so." She looked back at Julia. "That's why I entered the tournament, and that's also why I need to continue in the tournament."  
  
Julia kindly placed her hand on Miharu's shoulder. "Don't worry, Miharu. I'll help." She stated. "King and I are going to attempt to destroy Dr. Abel's bio weapon, so while we're doing that, you'll have no trouble finding Xiaoyu."  
  
Miharu looked up at Julia and managed a smile. "Thanks, Julia."  
  
Miharu continued through the tournament, managing to beat Roger, Jack and Steve. Soon, the confident schoolgirl arrived at the finals.  
  
(Fight 8: Miharu vs. Kazuya)  
  
It was nighttime. Miharu stood on the rooftop of a tall skyscraper, waiting for her opponent to arrive. Miharu shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself. Up this high, the air was very cold. It made Miharu wish she had worn something other than her school uniform.  
  
"I sure hope my opponent arrives soon." Miharu muttered. "The sooner they arrive, the sooner I can get off this roof."  
  
"Well, you won't have to wait long." A voice replied.  
  
Miharu spun around, finding herself staring at an adult male with black hair, a collared shirt, black pants and shades. Miharu's eyes widened.  
  
"K-Kazuya Mishima!" Miharu said, not able to believe she was about to fight the son of the man that had abducted her best friend.  
  
Kazuya cracked a smile. "That's my name." He said.  
  
Suddenly, Miharu's eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute! You were in on this, were you?!" Miharu was obviously under the impression that Kazuya, being the son of Xiao's abductor, had helped Heihachi kidnap Xiaoyu. She was unaware of the fact that Kazuya was actually the one who informed her of the whole ordeal. Miharu put up her fists. "Come on! Let's fight!" She shouted, ignoring the frigid air blowing around her. "Once I beat you, I'll get all the information I need!"  
  
Kazuya's smirk got a little bigger as he too put up his fists. "You have determination, girl." He said. "Let's see what you've got."  
  
(AFTER BATTLE)  
  
An angry Miharu plunged her foot into Kazuya's stomach, sending him flying backwards several feet, and he probably would've gone farther if the stone structure wasn't in the way, sticking out of the roof. Miharu stormed over to her defeated opponent, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and stared him in the eyes.  
  
"Now, you're gonna tell me what I need to know!" Miharu growled. "What've you done with Xiaoyu?!"  
  
Suddenly, much to Miharu's surprise, Kazuya started laughing. "Is that why you were so angry when we fought?" Kazuya asked. He stopped laughing and returned his voice to his deep, cold voice. "You see, I didn't abduct your friend. I was the one who sent you the letter and invitation."  
  
Miharu's anger faded instantly, her eyes widening just as fast. "So, you didn't help your father kidnap Xiao?" She asked.  
  
"Help Heihachi?" Kazuya asked. He suddenly started laughing again. "Why would I do that?" He said in between laughs. "I hate him!"  
  
Miharu was convinced Kazuya had nothing to do with this, so she released him. "Forgive me for jumping to conclusions." She said, feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
Kazuya smirked. "I actually enjoyed the fight." He said. "You fight well, girl. And coming from me, that's a compliment. The only one who's ever been able to fight me the way you have was Jin." He paused, narrowing his eyes. "But that's not what you have to worry about right now."  
  
Miharu's eyes widened, suddenly remembering Xiaoyu. "You're right, Mr. Mishima! I need to penetrate the Mishima Zabatsu!"  
  
(Fight 9: Miharu vs. Heihachi)  
  
Running through Heihachi's headquarters, Miharu quickly noticed that Julia wasn't kidding when she said that she and King would create a distraction. She encountered almost no guards during her search.  
  
Miharu soon arrived at a locked door with a window built into it. Wanting to see what was on the other side of the door, Miharu peered through the window. The room was much larger than expected. It was big enough to be a fighting arena. There were a few statues scattered around the room, but other than that, the room was empty. Well, almost empty. Miharu's attention was drawn to the small figure on the floor in the middle of the room, lying on her side. The girl's hands were bound behind her back, and her ankles were bound in a similar fashion. A strip of tape was placed across her mouth to prevent her from crying for help. Miharu's eyes widened, immediately recognizing the girl.  
  
"XIAO!"  
  
Miharu pulled a hairpin from her hair and jammed it into the keyhole on the door. She quickly unlocked the door and rushed in.  
  
The orange-haired girl ran over to her friend as fast as she could. As Miharu kneeled beside her friend, Xiaoyu started letting out muffled attempts at talking, obviously trying to tell Miharu something.  
  
"What is it, Xiao?" Miharu asked. She dug her fingers underneath the tape over Xiaoyu's mouth and quickly but gently pulled it off.  
  
Once her mouth was free, Xiaoyu shouted what she had been trying to say. "It's a trap!"  
  
Almost instantly, the door Miharu had just come through shut by itself and locked, trapping both schoolgirls in the room.  
  
Suddenly, Miharu and Xiaoyu heard a deep, evil laugh that seemed to come from everywhere. Miharu quickly untied Xiaoyu's hands and stood up to looked around for the source of the voice. Xiaoyu untied her ankles and did the same.  
  
After looking around a few times, both friends finally found the source of the voice. The watched as an old man stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Miharu growled as she put up her fists. She said the name of the man with as much hatred as she could.  
  
"Heihachi Mishima."  
  
Heihachi grinned. "I'm impressed you've made it this far, girl." He said. "In fact, I was expecting Jin or that renegade son of mine."  
  
Miharu growled louder, as if she didn't hear a word, Heihachi said. "You're gonna pay for what you did to Xiao!"  
  
(AFTER BATTLE/Final battle)  
  
Engulfed with enough rage to make even Jin transform, Miharu delivered the final blow, sending Heihachi to the floor. The old man lay on the floor, unmoving.  
  
Miharu didn't bother to check and see if he was still alive. She wouldn't care if Heihachi died. She looked away from her opponent and back at Xiaoyu. Miharu was surprised to see not only Xiaoyu, but Jin and Bruce trying to comfort her. Jin had his arms wrapped around the sobbing Xiaoyu, who was rambling on about how scared she was. Miharu rushed towards her friend, who saw her coming. Immediately, Xiaoyu broke from Jin's grip and embraced her friend.  
  
"Miharu, you can't BELIEVE how glad I am to see you!" Xiaoyu explained.  
  
"It's alright, Xiao." Miharu replied. "You didn't REALLY think I'd let my best friend down, would you?"  
  
Suddenly, everyone heard a light chuckle coming from Heihachi. Miharu, Jin, Bruce and Xiaoyu turned to the fallen man and watched as he slowly got to his feet, his laughter increasing.  
  
"I've underestimated you, girl." Heihachi said to Miharu. "You're much better than I thought."  
  
Miharu put up her fists, followed by Jin and Bruce. "When I've got determination, how can I lose?!"  
  
Heihachi continued laughing, louder than ever. "You may have defeated me, but I STILL have the last laugh!"  
  
Miharu raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Your friends Julia Chang and King were trying to destroy what my new machine was creating," Heihachi said with a grin. "but they were just a little too late."  
  
Suddenly, the four fighters heard a low growl. They all found themselves turning to an enormous door, which was opening quickly. After the door opened completely, a huge, hulking monster lumbered into the room. Jin and Bruce's eyes widened in shock, both recognizing the furry head and snake- like right arm.  
  
"Ogre." They both said, still in shock.  
  
Miharu narrowed her eyes. She looked unafraid, but inside, she was screaming in horror. In the end, her bravery won out. She came this far. She figured that she might as well go all the way.  
  
"I'll take it." She said, running from Xiaoyu, towards the huge monster.  
  
(ENDING)  
  
Miharu leapt into the air, bringing her foot up to hit Ogre underneath its chin. Ogre staggered back from the final blow, attempting to recover. Once the monster recovered, it stared at Miharu, growling angrily.  
  
Thinking that all her attacks were in vain, Miharu started backing away from Ogre, her face masked with horror. Soon, Miharu ran out of room and ended up backing against a wall. Ogre stuck its snake arm up to her face, preparing to deliver the final blow. Miharu, not baring to watch, closed her eyes and waited.  
  
Suddenly, a beam of light sprouted from Ogre's side. This made the monster pull his arm away from Miharu. Miharu opened her eyes and watched as light erupted from all over Ogre's body.  
  
"It's gonna blow!" Jin shouted, remembering what happened the last time he encountered Ogre.  
  
Hearing Jin, Miharu rushed from the wall, racing out the door she came through, following Jin, Xiaoyu and Bruce.  
  
No one had noticed Heihachi escape through another door.  
  
One by one, all the fighters who were inside Heihachi's headquarters were starting to notice the walls beginning to crumble. They all ran off to escape through the main entrance. Bryan, Kazuya, Yoshimitsu, Nina, Steve, Julia, King, Tiger, Lei and Jack, who was carrying Jane, all ran out the door, followed closely by Jin, Bruce, Xiaoyu and Miharu.  
  
After the last fighter had rushed out the door, the base went up in a mushroom cloud of an explosion.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Miharu cheerfully walked through the halls of her school, having a chat with three of her friends. She had just finished telling them her story, and once she was finished, all three of her friends were wide eyed.  
  
"All that REALLY happened?" One friend asked.  
  
"Is that really why Xiao didn't hang out with us a couple days ago?" A second asked.  
  
"I swear that everything I've told you guys is true!" Miharu stated.  
  
"And I can back up her story!" A voice replied.  
  
Everyone turned around to see a cheery Xiaoyu rushing over to them. Miharu smiled. "Hey, Xiao! How're you feeling?"  
  
"Much better now that I've gotten away from Heihachi." Xiaoyu said with a chuckle. She walked over to Miharu and gave her a hug. "Thanks for everything, Miharu. I don't know what would've happened if you didn't come."  
  
"Xiao, you're my best friend." Miharu said, returning the embrace. "You can bet ANYTHING that I'd show up."  
  
"Hey, I've got an idea!" One of the other girls said. Everyone, even Miharu and Xiaoyu, turned to her. "Why don't we celebrate by going to the movies tonight?"  
  
Instantly, everyone's eyes brightened. "That's a great idea!" Xiaoyu said. "I hear they're playing the new Ayumi Tachibana movie!"  
  
Miharu smiled. It was great to have her life back to normal.  
  
END of Miharu's story  
  
Author's notes: Sorry I took so darn long again. I hope to work on this fic much faster now, but I need reviews to decide whom to do next! So please do that! 


	3. Kazuya

Author's notes: Sorry it took so long again, but I was just waiting for more reviews to break the three way tie of Kazuya, Hwoarang and Tiger. The reviews never came, so I'm just gonna do Kazuya.  
  
Chapter three: Kazuya  
  
The day the tournament started, Kazuya entered. He had two goals in mind. He knew that his main goal was to help save Xiaoyu, but he also wanted to steal Jin's genes. He knew that it was only secondary, but it was a goal nonetheless. Kazuya easily fought through Jack, Lei, Bruce and Julia, quickly coming to the fifth fight.  
  
(Fight 5: Kazuya vs. Paul)  
  
Kazuya stood in an arena in the middle of a vast prairie, waiting impatiently for his opponent to arrive. The sun was setting, and its light was reflecting off of his shades. Kazuya folded his arms as he looked around. He found it hard to believe that a place like this was in fact an arena.  
  
Before Kazuya could think any more, a voice broke his chain of thought.  
  
"MISHIMA!"  
  
Kazuya looked over his shoulder and saw a middle-aged man with 'tall' hair and a black leather jacket storming over to him. Kazuya groaned. He knew why Paul was so mad. He wanted the rematch he never received.  
  
"So, you're my opponent?" Kazuya asked dully.  
  
"You're darn right, Mishima!" Paul shouted. "I'm here for my rematch, and I intend to get it!"  
  
Kazuya groaned again. "I guess you just didn't learn the first time."  
  
Paul narrowed his eyes. "You were just lucky!" He shouted. "This time will be different!"  
  
Kazuya smirked as he put up his fists. "Oh, really? Let's just see about that."  
  
(AFTER BATTLE)  
  
Kazuya thrust his fist out, catching Paul in the stomach. The force from the punch caused Paul to be lifted off his feet, even if it was only a couple inches off the ground. Grasping his stomach, attempting to catch his breath, the defeated man collapsed to his knees.  
  
For the first time, Kazuya got a good look at Paul. The fight had taken it's toll on him. He now had a black eye, several bruises all over his face and his hair was now all over the place. His pants had a few rips, as did his leather jacket. Breathing heavily, Paul looked up at Kazuya.  
  
"This...Isn't...Over." Paul breathed.  
  
With that, Paul collapsed to the dusty ground, unconscious. Kazuya smirked as he folded his arms and looked down at his defeated rival.  
  
"I must admit that you've improved, Phoenix." Kazuya said to the unconscious man. "But you still need much more strength if you want to defeat me."  
  
After his victory over Paul, Kazuya continued to climb the ladder of fights, winning his next battles against King and Marshal. Kazuya quickly came upon his eighth battle.  
  
(Fight 8: Kazuya vs. Jin)  
  
Kazuya stood at the foot of a large mountain covered in snow, once again waiting for his opponent. Although he didn't want to admit it, Kazuya was getting a little cold, wearing his collared shirt and black pants. Looking to his left, Kazuya was looking up the snowy mountain, where several people were skiing or snowboarding down. To his right was a lodge, where he could see several people inside, sitting at tables. Outside, there were many people standing around the ring, excitedly waiting to watch the upcoming fight.  
  
Kazuya looked at his surroundings. He couldn't remember if there were any tournaments in the past that were covered in snow. (A/N: The arena from TTT doesn't count.) Like his fight with Paul, his thoughts were interrupted. This time, it was one of the lodge members who broke the silence.  
  
"Hey! It's him!"  
  
Kazuya looked over his shoulder and saw a young man pushing through the crowd, working his way to meet his opponent. When the young man was finally out in the open, Kazuya finally got a glimpse of him. Same hairstyle, three bangs over his forehead, a hooded jacket.  
  
Jin Kazama.  
  
Kazuya smirked as he turned around completely. After one full year, it was finally time to square off against his reluctant son.  
  
Jin growled when he saw Kazuya. "Hello, Mishima." He said, getting into a fighting stance. "Shall we fight?"  
  
Kazuya's smirk got a little bigger as he too got into a stance. "We shall."  
  
(AFTER BATTLE)  
  
Jin charged at Kazuya, fist outstretched. Unfortunately for him, Kazuya leaned to the side, causing the fist to fly past and Jin to become open for attack. Kazuya took the chance, delivering a powerful uppercut to Jin's chin.  
  
The force from the punch was far too much for the young Kazama to handle. Jin went flying back twenty feet until he landed in the snow, lying on his back. He quickly became unconscious.  
  
Kazuya grinned evilly as he walked over to Jin. At long last, he could obtain Jin's genes. Kazuya gripped Jin's neck with one hand and pressed his other against Jin's forehead. He was ready to start absorbing the genes. The people watching the fight were to scared to do anything.  
  
However, just as Kazuya was about to start absorbing, he caught a glimpse of Jin's motionless face. For several seconds, Kazuya stared at Jin's face, his evil grin fading into a look of anguish. Looking into Jin's face, Kazuya saw the face of a young woman with dark hair instead of Jin.  
  
The resemblance of his mother.  
  
"...J-Jun..." Kazuya whimpered, remembering his love from so long ago.  
  
Kazuya's hand shook as he released Jin. Kazuya dropped to his knees, burying his face in his hands. "I-I can't...I can't do it!" He said. He couldn't believe that he'd been wanting to steal Jin's genes for so long, yet when he finally got the chance, he chickened out.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Kazuya asked himself. "Why am I becoming so soft?"  
  
Slowly, Kazuya stood up, kept his head lowered, turned around and walked away from Jin, whom was starting to wake up.  
  
(Fight 9: Kazuya vs. Heihachi)  
  
After winning over Jin, Kazuya continued towards the Mishima Zaibatsu, where Heihachi was supposedly keeping Xiaoyu. Kazuya found that most of the guards had left their posts for some strange reason, and only a few guards were left, easily dispatched by Kazuya.  
  
Soon, Kazuya came to a locked door. Looking in, he spotted a bound and gagged girl lying on her side in the middle of a large room.  
  
Kazuya narrowed his eyes. The girl was Xiaoyu, but it was most likely a trap, considering Heihachi was nowhere to be seen. Kazuya decided that, rather than simply barge in, he would climb to a higher ground and enter the room another way.  
  
After a bit of backtracking, Kazuya found a set of stairs leading up. After climbing to the second floor, Kazuya found himself on a walkway, which led back to the large room, although Kazuya was on the other side of the room and looking through an open window on the second floor.  
  
Kazuya spotted something in the room, moving out of the shadows. Something in the form of an old man with blue pants. Kazuya's eyes narrowed.  
  
"...Heihachi..." Kazuya growled to himself. He watched as his father walked over to his bound captive and crouched down beside her. Kazuya started to quietly climb through the window as he listened to what Heihachi was saying.  
  
"Well, it appears my son saw my obvious trap when he arrived at the door and ran off." Heihachi chuckled. "A wise choice, I'd say. However, I don't think your 'boyfriend' would be so wise when he arrives."  
  
Xiaoyu's eyes sprang open as she started letting out muffled screams. By now, Kazuya had dropped to the floor and was slowly working his way over to Heihachi.  
  
"Screaming won't do you any good, my dear." Heihachi laughed. "But you'll have plenty to scream about when I kill Jin when he arrives."  
  
Kazuya narrowed his eyes and let out a low and quiet growl without thinking. For some reason, what Heihachi had just said pushed Kazuya's anger even further. Without a seconds notice, Kazuya tore at his father, whom was starting to stand up again.  
  
"HEIHACHI!"  
  
The older Mishima turned around to see his son charging at him in a rage. Kazuya thrust his fist at him, starting the fight.  
  
(AFTER BATTLE/Final battle)  
  
Kazuya grabbed Heihachi by the shoulder and thrust his fist into his stomach. Hard. Grasping his stomach, Heihachi collapsed to the ground.  
  
Kazuya folded his arms as he looked down at his father. He turned to look over his shoulder and saw Jin, Miharu and Bruce helping a now-freed Xiaoyu to her feet. The person Kazuya stared at was Jin. The young Kazama saw Kazuya staring at him and returned the stare.  
  
"You had a chance to steal my genes, Mishima." Jin said. "Why didn't you?"  
  
Kazuya was silent. He honestly didn't know how to answer that. He sighed. He figured that he might as well tell the truth. "Saving your friend was my main priority." He said. "You can keep your genes this time, Jin."  
  
Jin's eyes widened when Kazuya said that. Kazuya was even a little surprised himself.  
  
Suddenly, everyone heard a laugh coming from Heihachi. Kazuya turned around as he saw his father slowly getting to his feet.  
  
"I wasn't expecting your surprise entrance, Kazuya." Heihachi said. "I must admit you caught me off guard there." He started laughing harder. "But let's see if you can survive this!"  
  
Slowly, a pair of large, steel doors on the far side of the room opened. Jin and Bruce instantly recognized the furry creature that emerged.  
  
"Ogre!" Bruce shouted.  
  
Kazuya scoffed. "Hah! A big ball of fuzz won't scare me!"  
  
Kazuya confidently put his fists up, preparing for his fight with Ogre.  
  
(ENDING)  
  
Kazuya thrust his fist out one final time, punching Ogre with more force than during the fight. The force of the punch sent the hulking creature flying ten feet back until it landed on the cold, stone floor.  
  
Keeping his stance, Kazuya stood firm, making sure Ogre was defeated. However, he thought wrong. Ogre slowly stood to its feet, growling at the victor of the recent fight.  
  
Suddenly, a beam of light shot from the spot Kazuya had punched. Slowly, the light spread out all over Ogre body, and soon the creature was engulfed in light.  
  
"It's going to explode!" Xiaoyu cried.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Jin shouted.  
  
Jin, Bruce, Xiaoyu and Miharu rushed out of the room, followed closely by Kazuya.  
  
Outside, everyone else who was in the Mishima Zaibatsu was rushing out, sensing the building was going to explode because the ground was shaking and parts of the ceiling were falling. Soon after everyone else was out, Kazuya tore out the front door. And not a moment too soon either, as the Zaibatsu exploded in a mushroom-shaped explosion, sending debris everywhere.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Kazuya stood on a cliff, staring off into the sunset. Kazuya still couldn't understand why he didn't steal Jin's genes. He had his long-awaited chance in his hands, yet he simply threw it away.  
  
"Why didn't I do it?" Kazuya asked himself. "Why am I becoming so soft. Jin's supposed to be my enemy."  
  
Kazuya sighed as he continued staring off into the sunset. Suddenly, a voice from behind brought him out of his thoughts.  
  
"...Kazuya..." A strangely familiar voice said gently.  
  
Kazuya's eyes snapped open, instantly recognizing the voice. He slowly looked over his shoulder, staring at the figure standing at the edge of a nearby forest. The figure was a female surrounded in a white light. Her dark hair seemed to shine brightly. Kazuya's eyes widened even more.  
  
Jun Kazama.  
  
"J-Jun?" Kazuya asked in disbelief.  
  
Jun smiled back. She slowly turned to the forest she had appeared by. "Follow me, Kazuya." She said, looking over her shoulder at Kazuya.  
  
With that, Jun disappeared into the forest.  
  
Kazuya stood in shocked silence for a few seconds before deciding to go with his instincts and rush into the forest after her.  
  
Kazuya tore through the forest, brushing away branches as he went. He was desperately trying to keep up with Jun, whom was running faster than Kazuya was, and she wasn't even slowing down! Kazuya soon found it harder and harder to keep up with Jun, finding himself panting every few steps he took.  
  
Eventually, Kazuya made it out of the forest, rushing into a large clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a large pond. Small animals were scattered around the clearing, either going for a swim or getting a drink. The trees above had grown branches so long that the only part of the clearing not in the shade was a small portion of water in the middle of the pond. Kazuya looked around the clearing, sensing he had been there before. He spotted Jun's figure sitting on a log at the edge of the pond, looking into the water. Kazuya smiled widely as he walked over to the log at sat down beside Jun.  
  
Jun turned her head to look at Kazuya. "Remember this place, Kazuya?" She asked with a warm smile.  
  
Kazuya looked around. "I know I've been here before. This place looks so familiar." He said scratching his chin.  
  
Jun chuckled. "It should. I was with you at the time."  
  
Kazuya's eyes sprang open, realization suddenly dawning on him. "This is where we went for our first date!"  
  
Jun chuckled a little more. "You've got a fine memory, dear." She said.  
  
Kazuya stared at Jun, smirking. "Jun, I've missed you so much. I thought you were dead!"  
  
"I am." Jun replied simply.  
  
Kazuya's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"I was killed by the creature that you destroyed back at your father's." Jun was silent for a little bit. "Well, the original one, anyway. Heihachi's Ogre was a clone."  
  
"Well, if your dead, how can I see you?" Kazuya asked, still in disbelief.  
  
"Hey, you saw Bruce, didn't you?" She quizzed. "I was allowed to come back for just a little while to see you again. Bruce volunteered to stay here for good."  
  
"But why can't you stay?" Kazuya almost begged.  
  
"Because if I stayed, I'd lose my ability to help you and Jin control your powers." Jun explained.  
  
Kazuya smiled inwardly, knowing that even now, his beloved wife was trying to help him.  
  
Jun's smile faded as she sighed. "It's time for me to go, Kazuya." She said.  
  
Kazuya quickly placed a hand on Jun's. Jun felt so real that if she didn't say that she was dead herself, Kazuya wouldn't have believed it. "Can I at least kiss you one more time, Jun?" He asked.  
  
Jun's smile returned. "Of course, Kazuya."  
  
Hearing Jun's approval, Kazuya grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. Savoring his final kiss, Kazuya closed his eyes and wished the moment would never end.  
  
Sadly, it did.  
  
After about thirty seconds, Kazuya couldn't feel Jun anymore. Opening his eyes, Kazuya found himself staring at nothing but trees.  
  
After looking around for a few seconds, Kazuya lowered his head, clearly upset that his wife was gone. However, as he looked down, he spotted something etched onto the log his was sitting on. A heart with the initials 'K.M. + J.K.' inside.  
  
For the first time in a long time, Kazuya smiled warmly. He suddenly felt something hot running down his cheek. Kazuya rubbed his fingers against the hot substance and pulled his hand back to look at it. There was a wet, clear substance all over his fingers.  
  
Kazuya chuckled. "Maybe I AM getting a little soft." He said. Kazuya looked up. "Thanks, Jun."  
  
Kazuya stood up and raced out of the clearing, wanting to find Jin and show him his newfound emotions.  
  
As Kazuya ran off, a white feather he left behind fell to the ground.  
  
END of Kazuya's story. 


	4. Hwoarang

Chapter four: Hwoarang  
  
Hwoarang entered the tournament as quickly as he could, knowing for a fact that Jin would enter as well. He wanted to win at least ONE fight against his friend and rival, but Jin always seemed to get the better of him. After the tournament started, Hwoarang showed that he had indeed been practicing. He quickly climbed the ladder of fights, winning his first three against Miharu, Tiger and Roger respectively. Soon, Hwoarang came to his fourth fight.  
  
(Fight 4: Hwoarang vs. Jack)  
  
Hwoarang looked around the factory room he was in. Machines and computers were scattered around the room, and most of the machines were working, as steam was sprouting from the pipes. There was a couple windows on the walls, showing the outside. Hwoarang scratched his head. He had never fought in a factory before.  
  
The red-haired man was brought out of his thoughts when he heard loud, hard footsteps coming from behind him. Hwoarang turned around to find himself staring at a large man slowly lumbering towards him. His glowing eyes gave him away.  
  
Hwoarang raised an eyebrow. "Jack?"  
  
Jack's eyes glowed brighter, as if scanning Hwoarang over. "Target identified as... Hwoarang." Jack said in an automatic tone. "Fighting status...Ready."  
  
Hwoarang smirked as he put up his fists. "You ready, Jack?"  
  
Jack stood still. "I am...Ready...Hwoarang." He said. "But I...Will not...Lose...Jane is...Counting on...Me."  
  
The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Something tells me you aren't going to make this easy for me."  
  
(AFTER BATTLE)  
  
Hwoarang thrust his fist out, nailing Jack across the chest. Jack fell back, landing on his behind. His red eyes dimmed as he remained motionless.  
  
Hwoarang's eyes widened as he rushed over to Jack's side. "Did...Did I kill him?" He asked himself. He hoped he didn't, even though Jack was a machine. Hwoarang leaned over and stared Jack in the face.  
  
Suddenly, Jack's eyes brightened, making Hwoarang back off. Jack quickly got to his feet, staring at Hwoarang. The redhead gulped and put up his fists again, thinking Jack would be furious at losing, but Jack suddenly turned his head to the right, staring at a window. Without so much as a word, Jack rushed over to the window and stared out of it. Hwoarang ran over to see what Jack was looking at. In the distance, he could see the Mishima Zaibatsu.  
  
Confused, Hwoarang looked at Jack. "What is it, Jack?"  
  
Not bothering to look at Hwoarang, Jack replied. "Mishima...Zaibatsu." He droned.  
  
Slowly, Jack backed away. When he was far enough back, he stopped. Hwoarang watched as Jack charged towards the wall, droning "Destroy...Heihachi Mishima.".  
  
Jack plowed past Hwoarang and ran into the wall, breaking through it with ease. Hwoarang stared out the hole in the wall, watching Jack charge off, towards the Mishima Zaibatsu, shouting "I'm coming...Jane!"  
  
After his battle with Jack, Hwoarang continued through the tournament, defeating Bryan and Lei. After he beat Lei, Hwoarang smiled. The seventh battle awaited.  
  
(Fight 7: Hwoarang vs. Bruce)  
  
Hwoarang stood on a lone rooftop at night, waiting patiently for his opponent to arrive. The cold breeze blowing through chilled Hwoarang's bare arms, but he ignored it. He adjusted the goggles strapped to the top of his head as he stared off over the large city of lights below.  
  
Hwoarang snapped to attention when he heard some light footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around and saw a black man with a short Mohawk walking towards him. He was dressed in an open leather jacket and a pair of purple trunks. Hwoarang cocked an eyebrow, not recognizing the man.  
  
"Who're you?" Hwoarang asked.  
  
"The name's Bruce Irvin, Hwoarang." Bruce stated.  
  
Hwoarang's eyes snapped open. "No way! Bruce Irvin died twenty years ago! And how do you know my name?!"  
  
Bruce smirked. "That isn't important." He said. "The important thing is that we have a fight to do. I'll tell you what I know if you win."  
  
Hwoarang narrowed his eyes. He didn't quite trust this guy. "Deal."  
  
Hwoarang put up his fists as Bruce got into his stance. The match had started.  
  
(AFTER BATTLE)  
  
Exhausted from the battle, Bruce collapsed on one knee, gasping for breath. Hwoarang stood a few yards away, also breathing heavily. Truth be told, Hwoarang couldn't believe that someone like a kick-boxer had come so close to defeating him.  
  
Hwoarang walked over to Bruce, bent over and looked at him. "Okay, buddy. What do you know?"  
  
Bruce looked up at Hwoarang, breathing heavily. "Very well. I'm a friend of Jun Kazama. Like you said, I was killed twenty years ago. Recently however, Jun sent me back to protect Jin and Xiaoyu from the evil that's focusing on them."  
  
Hwoarang didn't buy that story, but he decided to listen to more. "What's happened?"  
  
"The reason Xiaoyu didn't enter the tournament this year is because Heihachi's kidnapped her to lure Jin into a trap." Bruce continued. "I entered the tournament to tell the others fighters about this. I've gotten through to Paul and Marshal, and I just need you to believe and lend us a hand."  
  
Hwoarang scoffed. "Ha! I don't buy that story. I think you're just impersonating Bruce Irvin and really working for Heihachi!" However, inside, Hwoarang was kicking himself, thinking he should've said otherwise.  
  
Bruce lowered his head. "Very well, Hwoarang. Have it your way." Slowly, Bruce got to his feet, turned around, and limped away.  
  
(Fight 8: Hwoarang vs. Heihachi)  
  
Hwoarang stood in the middle of a fighting ring surrounded by thousands of screaming fans, waiting for Heihachi Mishima to arrive.  
  
{The old geezer.} Hwoarang thought. {Why is he still fighting? He should either be retired or dead by now.}  
  
Suddenly, the screaming of the fans got even louder. Hwoarang looked up and saw an old man wearing the traditional black garb entering the arena.  
  
Hwoarang shook his head as he saw Heihachi. Well, at least he wasn't wearing his outfit from the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4.  
  
Heihachi smirked at his opponent. "I congratulate you on making it this far, Hwoarang." He said. "However, can you live long enough to defeat me?"  
  
Hwoarang returned the smirk and put up his fists. "Sure can, gramps." He chuckled.  
  
The old man growled as he too put up his fists. "Watch your tongue, boy."  
  
(AFTER BATTLE)  
  
The force from Hwoarang's last blow caused Heihachi to stagger back a few steps, clutching his stomach. When Heihachi regained his composure, he looked at Hwoarang. "Very good, Hwoarang." He said. "You're better than I thought."  
  
"I've been practicing all year, half-dead." Hwoarang replied.  
  
Heihachi growled as he stood straight. "I'd knock some sense into you if I had the time, boy." He said. He turned around and looked over his shoulder at Hwoarang. "But at the moment I'm waiting for Jin to come to the Zaibatsu. Someone who wants to see him is waiting there."  
  
With that, Heihachi walked off, leaving Hwoarang behind. As soon as Heihachi had vanished from sight, the press swarmed Hwoarang. The press asked several questions at the same time, but Hwoarang wasn't paying any attention. He was simply staring off in the direction Heihachi had gone with wide eyes.  
  
{I'm waiting for Jin to come to the Zaibatsu. Someone who wants to see him is waiting there.} Heihachi's words echoed through Hwoarang's mind.  
  
{The reason Xiaoyu didn't enter the tournament this year is because Heihachi's kidnapped her to lure Jin into a trap.} Bruce's words echoed, instantly following Heihachi's.  
  
Hwoarang was horrified. Bruce was right all along! "He...He was telling the truth." He whispered to himself, quiet enough so the press surrounding him wouldn't hear it.  
  
Before anything else happened, Hwoarang pushed pass the press and charged off in the direction Heihachi had gone.  
  
{I hope I'm not too late!} Hwoarang thought.  
  
(Fight 9: Hwoarang vs. Ogre)  
  
Hwoarang tore down the hallways of the Mishima Zaibatsu, taking out the occasional soldier. He hoped that he'd find Jin and Xiaoyu before Heihachi sprung his trap.  
  
After several minutes of nonstop running, Hwoarang arrived at the end of a long hallway, at a closed door with a window. He peered inside, and was horrified at what he saw. Ogre, a creature Hwoarang had seen before, was standing in the middle of a large room, preparing to deliver a blow to Jin, who was standing in front of a cowering Xiaoyu. Bruce and Miharu were sprawled out on the floor, unconscious. Heihachi was standing aside, laughing.  
  
Realizing that Jin would need serious assistance, Hwoarang opened the door and charged into the room.  
  
Just as Ogre raised its snake arm to strike Jin's face, Hwoarang leapt at Ogre, grabbed the snake arm and dropped to the floor, taking the snake arm away from Jin. After drawing Ogre's attention away from Jin and Xiaoyu, Hwoarang stood up and put up his fists. He looked at Jin, who was staring at him with a shocked glare.  
  
"...Hwoarang..." Jin said in disbelief.  
  
"We'll talk later!" Hwoarang replied. "You and Xiaoyu grab your friends and get the hack out of here!"  
  
Although hesitant, Jin and Xiaoyu agreed, picking up Bruce and Miharu and running out the door. Hwoarang, the only 'good' fighter left in the room, looked at a furious Hehachi with a grin, knowing that he had just foiled the old guy's plan.  
  
"You're in for it now, young fool!" Heihachi growled. He turned to Ogre. "Destroy him, my creation!" With that, Heihachi turned around and ran out of the room.  
  
Hwoarang watched as Ogre approached him, growling. He smirked. "Heh. Ol' Ogre's back for round two, eh?" He clenched his fists. "This'll be a snap."  
  
(AFTER BATTLE)  
  
Hwoarang struck Ogre in the side with his foot, causing Ogre to fall on one knee, clutching its side with its only hand. As it did, the snake arm hissed wildly at Hwoarang, who folded his arms and smiled triumphantly.  
  
Suddenly, a beam of light sprouted from Ogre's side. Its eyes widened as the light spread all over its body. Hwoarang's eyes snapped open, realizing what was going to happen.  
  
{It's gonna blow up!} Hwoarang thought.  
  
In a split second, Hwoarang turned around and started running out of the room, hoping that if there were any other fighters in the Zaibatsu, they had escaped.  
  
Hwoarang tore through the Zaibatsu twice as fast as before, wanting to escape before Ogre blew up.  
  
Soon, Hwoarang reached the front door. In a flash, Hwoarang was outside. Luckily, he was the last one out of the Zaibatsu, and as soon as Hwoarang escaped, the Zaibatsu went up in an enormous mushroom cloud.  
  
(Final fight: Hwoarang vs. Jin)  
  
Hwoarang stood in a park at night, standing beside a large fountain shaped like a giant squirrel. Not too far away, Jin stood with Xiaoyu beside him.  
  
Hwoarang smirked at his rival. "You ready for the fight, Jin?" Hwoarang asked.  
  
Jin sighed. "There's no reason to fight, Hwoarang." He stated.  
  
The redhead merely narrowed his eyes. "Hey! I risked my neck back at the Zaibatsu for you two! The least you could do is repay me with a fight!"  
  
Jin was silent. Once again, he sighed. "Very well, Hwoarang." He said, pulling his hood over his head.  
  
"Be careful, Jin!" Xiaoyu said as Jin walked forwards.  
  
After walking forward a few steps, Jin stopped and put his fists up. Hwoarang smirked as he did the same. There was no turning back now.  
  
(ENDING)  
  
Hwoarang and Jin charged at each other, each getting ready to deliver a punch. Both men thrust their fists at each other, but each used their other arms to defect the blows. Currently, the fight was too close to determine who was winning. Even Jin was sweating.  
  
"You can't keep like this forever!" Hwoarang taunted.  
  
Suddenly, Hwoarang's grin faded as he quickly turned to his left, his eyes narrowed. Jin raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What is it?" Jin asked.  
  
Hwoarang was silent for a few seconds, then gave his answer. "Someone's here."  
  
As if on cue, a spotlight turned on, shining on Jin and Hwoarang. Both men had to shield their eyes from the sudden brightness.  
  
When Hwoarang finally got used to the light, he saw who was there. His former military superior with ten men, each carrying an automatic rifle. A spotlight was mounted on the commander's jeep, and was the one shining at the two rivals.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The commander said as his men started slowly walking towards the two fighters. "It's Hwoarang."  
  
Hwoarang growled, seeing that the commander had just ruined his fight with Jin.  
  
"You're coming with me this time, Hwoarang." The commander stated. "Face it. There's no way out this time."  
  
Hwoarang grinned slyly as he turned to Jin. "Jin, you and Xiaoyu get out of here. I'll clean up here." He said quietly, so as not to alert the commander. "We'll call it a draw this time, but I'll be waiting at the next tournament."  
  
Jin smirked and nodded. He turned around and ran out of the park, taking Xiaoyu with him.  
  
Once they were gone, Hwoarang turned back to the commander. "So, you want me to come back with you, eh?" He asked, walking closer.  
  
"Yes, Hwoarang. You're in deep trouble for sure." The commander replied. "Be thankful I'm not allowed to gun you down. Now get in the jeep!"  
  
As soon as he was close enough, Hwoarang grinned. "I don't think so."  
  
Suddenly, Hwoarang thrust out his fists, nailing two soldiers in the sides of their faces. As the two guards collapsed to the ground, Hwoarang broke out in a flurry of punches and kicks to all the soldiers, quickly cutting them down. Soon, all ten soldiers were unconscious, and the only one left was the commander.  
  
Hwoarang climbed onto the jeep and walked over to where the commander was cowering in his seat. Hwoarang bent over to stare him in the face. "Well, how does it feel to be looked down upon, little man?" He asked.  
  
"D-Don't hurt me!" The commander half-begged.  
  
Hwoarang didn't comply with his wishes however, and thrust his fist into the commander's face, instantly knocking him out.  
  
Hwoarang hopped off the jeep and kicked the gas tank, spilling all the jeep's gasoline on the road. Satisfied, Hwoarang shoved both hands into his pockets and walked off, down the road.  
  
END of Hwoarang's story 


	5. Tiger

Chapter five: Tiger  
  
Determined to find a cure for the disease his friends had, Tiger entered the tournament, ready for anything. He knew that only Heihachi held the cure, so even if he lost the tournament, he'd break into the Zaibatsu and grab a couple doses of the antidote. With his fancy footwork, Tiger caught his opponents off guard, winning his first three fights against Bryan, King, Miharu and Jin respectively. Tiger's fourth fight awaited, and he wasn't going to back off anytime soon.  
  
(Fight 5: Tiger vs. Marshall)  
  
Tiger stood on the roof of a high building at nighttime, waiting for his opponent to arrive. The cool air actually felt refreshing after his fierce battle with Jin. Tiger closed his eyes as he felt the cool breeze blow around his face and chest.  
  
The disco freak opened his eyes when he heard footsteps. Tiger turned around and saw a Chinese man wearing a white outfit that looked like a cook's outfit.  
  
Tiger smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Marshall Law, father of Forest." He chuckled. "It's a pleasure meeting you, sir."  
  
"So you're Tiger." Marshall observed. "My son told me about you. I heard your fighting style is much like that of Christie from the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4."  
  
Tiger nodded. "That's right."  
  
Marshall smirked and put up his fists. "Good. Because I've always wanted to fight someone experienced in your particular fighting style."  
  
Tiger returned the smirk as he got into his stance. "Let's fight!"  
  
(AFTER BATTLE)  
  
Tiger thrust his fist at Marshall, hoping to deliver the final blow. Unfortunately, Marshall ducked. Marshall looked like he was going to leap into the air, performing his famous backflip-kick.  
  
Tiger knew better, having fought Forest in the past. He jumped back, leaving Marshall to kick at thin air.  
  
As Marshall landed on his feet, Tiger grinned. "I'll show you a REAL backflip." He said to himself.  
  
Tiger turned to have his back face Marshall, and once he did, he leapt into the air with all his might, back-flipping at he same time. Tiger flipped overtop of Marshall, who remained oblivious due to the fact he was recovering from his own attack.  
  
Tiger landed behind Marshall and quickly thrust his fist into the Chinese man's back. Trying to grab his back, Marshall collapsed in pain from the blow.  
  
Seeing his opponent defeated, Tiger folded his arms and smiled triumphantly. However, he noticed Marshall slowly get to his feet. Curious about what Marshall was going to do, Tiger put up his fists.  
  
Instead of putting up his fists, Marshall surprised Tiger by putting his fist into the palm of his other hand and bowing, congratulating Tiger. Tiger smirked as he did the same.  
  
"You fight well, Tiger." Marshall said. "I congratulate you on your skills."  
  
"You're not a bad fighter yourself, Law." Tiger replied. "You put up a MUCH better fight than I expected."  
  
Marshall's lip curled into a smirk. "Thank you."  
  
After his victory over Marshall, Tiger continued through the tournament, defeating Nina and Jack. The seventh fight awaited.  
  
(Fight 8: Tiger vs. Steve)  
  
Tiger stood on a busy street in Japan at night, standing in the middle of a ring of observers. The neon signs on both sides of the street lit everything up in several different colours.  
  
Suddenly, he saw a lone figure pushing his way to the front of the crowd. At first, it was hard for Tiger to make him out due to the fact that the crowd was so big, but once his opponent appeared n the ring, Tiger got his first good glance. He was in his twenties, had blonde hair and wore a light blue shirt with red shorts. Although the opponent was new to him, Tiger knew whom it was.  
  
"The name's Steve Fox, mate." Steve said. He snickered. "Well, it appears that you're my only competition before Heihachi."  
  
"I guess so." Tiger replied. He put up his fists. "You look younger. You new to the tournament?"  
  
"This is my second year." Steve replied as he too put up his fists. "I made it this far last year, only to be defeated by Kazuya."  
  
"Then you must have some serious skill." Tiger replied.  
  
Both fighters charged at each other as the fans started cheering. The fight had begun.  
  
(AFTER BATTLE)  
  
Steve collapsed to one knee, breathing heavily. He clutched his stomach with one hand and held his hand with the other.  
  
"Man!" Steve said through the pain in his jaw. "That's some serious firepower, mate! You're better than Kazuya!"  
  
Tiger sighed as he grabbed Steve's arm and helped him to his feet. "I wouldn't say that. I'm just motivated."  
  
"Well, you must be fighting for something you need desperately." Steve said. "I coulda sworn I had you beat for a second."  
  
Tiger chuckled. "I must admit, I was a little nervous at one point." He said. "I've never fought a fighter who doesn't use his feet before and some of those moves were a little unpredictable."  
  
"Well," Steve said as he gave Tiger a thumb's up. "Good luck in your fight with Heihachi." He said. "I hope you find what you're looking for."  
  
Tiger sighed and looked down. "So do I, Steve. So do I."  
  
(Fight 9: Tiger vs. Heihachi)  
  
Tiger stood on the mat of an arena a little ways off the premises of the Mishima Zaibatsu, his target. He knew that if he was to be successful in his mission, he'd have to fight Heihachi Mishima. Truth be told, Tiger was afraid of Heihachi's power. He threw his own son into a volcano and helped trigger his grandson's devil genes. Tiger had never faced Heihachi before, and was nervous of what could happen to him during the fight.  
  
Suddenly, Tiger heard the screams of the crowd grow louder. He watched the gap in the crowd and instantly saw an old man silently walking down the lane, towards the arena where Tiger stood.  
  
Tiger gulped as Heihachi calmly walked onto the arena. Heihachi, sensing Tiger's fear laughed. "Scared, are you? Well, I can see why. You've never faced me before."  
  
Tiger stood straight, remembering why he entered the tournament. "Afraid? Me? Don't think so!"  
  
Filled with confidence, Tiger put up his fists. Heihachi smirked evilly as he did the same. "You seem confident, my friend. Let's see if you feel the same way in thirty seconds."  
  
(AFTER BATTLE)  
  
Dancing around the mat, Tiger showed Heihachi just how fast he was with his feet. After avoiding a blow from Heihachi Tiger took the chance when Heihachi was recovering to thrust his foot into the old man's back. That attack was too much for Heihachi to handle, and the evil Mishima collapsed to the mat.  
  
Tiger stood still for a second, making sure that Heihachi wasn't faking defeat. When the crowd erupted in cheers, Tiger dropped his stance and looked around. Every last audience member was giving him a standing ovation. Tiger couldn't help but smile. He had done it. He had really defeated Heihachi.  
  
Suddenly, Tiger remembered why he entered the tournament. Eddy and Christie. Tiger looked in the direction of the Mishima Zaibatsu and stood in silence for a few seconds. As the press was starting to approach Tiger from behind, the disco freak charged off in the direction of the Zaibatsu.  
  
However, Tiger had failed to notice that Heihachi had managed to get to his feet and was watching him run off.  
  
(Final battle: Tiger vs. Ogre)  
  
Tiger had surprisingly made it into the Zaibatsu without being detected. He had come across little to no guards whatsoever, and he was wondering what the deal was. What he didn't know was that Julia and King were in the middle of creating a distraction.  
  
Eddy's friend searched through a laboratory for some of the antidote for the disease his friends had. After searching for several minutes, Tiger came across several vials of formula sitting on the lab table.  
  
Slowly, Tiger grabbed one of the vials, brought it close to his face and stared at it.  
  
"Hm………This matches the description the doctor told me." Tiger said to himself. "I think I've found it!"  
  
Quickly, yet gently, Tiger grabbed a second vial and placed both in his pocket. He smirked to himself. "Nothing can stop me from helping Eddy and Christie now!"  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
Tiger spun around, finding himself staring at the grinning face of Heihachi Mishima. Tiger narrowed his eyes. "Please let me leave, Mishima." He said. "I've got what I came for. I don't have a quarrel with you."  
  
Heihachi snickered. "You REALLY think that?" He asked. "Who do you think the people who poisoned your friends work for?"  
  
Tiger's eyes snapped open. "You were behind it?!" He asked. "Why?!"  
  
"Eddy and Christie caused me so much trouble in the last two tournaments." Heihachi replied. "I don't want any more intrusion in my plans, so I got some of my men to infect your two friends. The reason I spared you is because I had no idea you were friends with Gordo."  
  
Tiger growled at Heihachi, putting up his fists. "Well, if your not gonna let me through, I'll fight my way out."  
  
Heihachi folded his arms and smirked. "Well, you're right about that." He said. But it's not me you're fighting."  
  
Tiger raised an eyebrow, wondering what Heihachi was talking about. The old man did nothing but snap his fingers. Suddenly, Tiger felt the floor shaking. He looked at the large doorway just as a huge, hulking figure stepped into view. Tiger's eyes widened at the large, furry creature with the snake-like arm.  
  
Ogre charged at Tiger and thrust its fist out, catching Tiger in the jaw. Tiger was sent flying back several feet, surprisingly crashing through the wall on the other side of the room. Tiger found himself in a large room. On further inspection, he noticed that Jin, Miharu, Bruce and Xiaoyu were also in the room.  
  
Tiger groaned as he slowly got to his feet. He backed away from the hole in the wall as Ogre walked lumbered into the room. Bruce, Jin and Xioayu recognized the huge creature, but Miharu didn't.  
  
"What IS that thing?!" Miharu asked.  
  
"I dunno, but I'll take it!" Tiger said. He reached into his pocket, pulled out the two doses of antidote and handed them to Jin. "Hold these until I'm done. I don't want those to break."  
  
Jin slowly nodded, although hesitant about letting someone like Tiger take on the ferocious Ogre.  
  
Tiger turned around to face Ogre and charged at it. He made it this far, and he wasn't about to let Eddy and Christie down.  
  
(ENDING)  
  
Tiger charged at Ogre, making it seem like he was going to deliver a punch directly. Ogre lashed out its snake arm, but by the time it did, Tiger had already back-flipped overtop Ogre's head and plunged both feet into its back.  
  
Ogre let out a howl of pain as it collapsed to the floor. Tiger leapt from Ogre's back and landed on his feet. Ogre remained on the floor, motionless.  
  
Satisfied with his work, Tiger walked over to Jin, who handed both vials of antidote back. Tiger smirked and nodded, thanking Jin.  
  
Suddenly, everyone in the room heard a loud noise coming from where Ogre was laying. Everyone looked at the fallen creature and saw light starting to erupt from the creature's back where Tiger had planted his feet.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Bruce shouted. "It's going to explode!"  
  
No one argued with Bruce and everyone turned around and ran out the door, Tiger running slightly behind the rest of the fighters.  
  
Tiger tore through the hallways of the Mishima Zaibatsu, hoping to escape before the place went up in a ball of fire. In his right hand, he clutched both vials of antidote for his friends. He was determined to succeed in his mission, and he wasn't going to let an explosion stop him.  
  
Soon, Tiger saw the front door come into view. He smiled, knowing that he'd been making it out alive to fight another day.  
  
Tiger ran out the front door, and not a moment too soon. The Mishima Zaibatsu went up in a huge mushroom cloud of fire, lighting up the night sky.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Two months passed. Tiger had returned to the hospital where Eddy and Christie were being kept and delivered the antidote. The doctor quickly complied by immediately having Eddy and Christie injected with the antidote. Two days of worrying after arrived, Tiger finally heard that Eddy and Christie were starting to recover. Soon afterwards, both of Tiger's friends awakened, and not long after that, they were completely cured of their sickness. The doctor told Tiger that they were extremely lucky. If Tiger had taken a couple days longer to arrive, Eddy and Christie wouldn't have made it.  
  
Currently, Tiger was at his home, packing a suitcase with some of his stuff. A while ago, he had realized that he had the time of his life in the tournament, so he decided to go on a trip. Just as Tiger finished packing, Eddy and Christie walked into his room. Tiger turned around to look at his friends, and smiled.  
  
"Hey, guys." Tiger said.  
  
"Hey, Tiger." Eddy said. He got straight to the point. "Are you sure about this, Tiger? You don't even know where you're going."  
  
Tiger chuckled. "I'm sure about it, Eddy." He said. "And don't worry. I'll be back in a couple months."  
  
"Well, I guess we'll be seeing you then, Tiger." Christie said. She pulled Tiger in for a hug. "Thanks for everything you did two moths ago, Tiger."  
  
"I second that." Eddy added. After Christie released Tiger, Eddy grabbed Tiger's hand for a handshake and also pulled Tiger in for a hug. "Have a good trip, buddy."  
  
"I will. Thanks, you two."  
  
Tiger walked out the front door and, after saying his final goodbye to Eddy and Christie, walked off, suitcase in hand.  
  
He wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew that getting there would be half the adventure.  
  
END of Tiger's story  
  
Author's notes: Okay. That four of seventeen fighters done. Now, I NEED more reviews to continue! Currently, the fighter with the most votes has only TWO! I need more reviews to keep going! Sorry if it sounds like I'm begging, but like I said, I need more reviews! Please do so! 


	6. Jin

Chapter six: Jin  
  
The day the tournament started, Jin entered, still pondering about the invitation he was given. He didn't know what Heihachi was up to, but remained cautious just in case. He was also curious on why Xiaoyu hadn't entered the tournament, but decided that he'd find out later. During the fights, Jin put his thoughts of the invitation and Xiaoyu aside and focused on the battles, making sure that he gave 110% in each fight. Because of this determination, Jin quickly plowed his way through Tiger, Steve and Nina respectively. Jin quickly came upon his fourth battle.  
  
(Fight 4: Jin vs. Yoshimitsu)  
  
Jin stood alone in a vast jungle, waiting patiently for his opponent to arrive. His opponent was already five minutes late, and Jin was beginning to think if he'd win by default. Jin looked around the 'arena'. Several jungle animals had come close to the arena to watch the fight, but were prevented from coming any closer thanks to an invisible force field.  
  
The young Kazama sighed as he turned to leave.  
  
"Where're you going?" A voice came from the left.  
  
Jin spun to the left to see who had talked, but saw no one.  
  
"Over here!" The voice continued, this time from the right.  
  
It didn't take Jin long to realize who his opponent was. Without turning, he groaned. "Stop it, Yoshimitsu."  
  
A figure materialized several yards away from Jin. "How'd you know it was me?" He asked.  
  
Jin looked at the sword-wielding warrior and smirked. "You did that LAST year, remember?"  
  
Yoshimitsu was silent, looking like he was staring off into space. "Oh, yeah." He said finally. Suddenly, struck a fighting stance with his weapon. "Anyway, shall we fight? Bryan and I need to get back to our mission."  
  
Jin raised an eyebrow when the cyborg said that he was working with Bryan, but put up his fists anyway. "Sure."  
  
(AFTER BATTLE)  
  
Yoshimitsu charged at Jin, sword ready for a downward slice. Luckily, Jin saw this coming. The Kazama thrust his fist out, nailing Yoshimitsu's hand, which turned out to be the one wielding the sword. The force from the punch caused the sword to fly from Yoshimitsu's grasp. The sword flew through the air until it found a home in the trunk of a tree. Animals near the tree quickly scattered.  
  
Jin smirked at Yoshimitsu. "You've lost your weapon, Yoshi." He said. "Give up?"  
  
Then, much to Jin's surprise, Yoshimitsu started letting out a robotic chuckle. "Quite. I was going to lose anyway."  
  
"Now, can you tell me what this 'mission' that you and Bryan are tackling is all about?" Jin asked, eyebrow raised and arms folded.  
  
Yoshimitsu sighed. "Dr. Abel stole Bryan's old body and is going to use it to power his bio-weapon. Bryan and I were sent to retrieve the body and make sure Dr. Abel can't steal it again."  
  
Jin scratched his chin. Not only did he not know that Dr. Abel had done this, but he didn't even know that Bryan had a new body. He looked back at Yoshimitsu. "Well, I think that if everyone is focusing on the tournament, you and Bryan could get into the Zaibatsu easily."  
  
Yoshimitsu nodded as he turned around and walked over to the tree that his weapon was stuck in. Grabbing hold of the sword's handle, Yoshimitsu looked back at Jin. "Good luck."  
  
Jin grinned and nodded. He could hear the force field being deactivated. "You too."  
  
With that, Jin turned around and walked away from the arena, leaving Yoshimitsu attempting to yank his sword from the tree, without much success.  
  
After his battle, Jin quickly won his next battles against Paul and Roger. Jin's next battle awaited, and he had an idea on who he'd be facing.  
  
(Fight 7: Jin vs. Kazuya)  
  
Jin stood on a sandy beach, again waiting for his opponent to arrive. The sun high in the sky made the sand extremely hot, making Jin glad he wore his shoes. He also wished that he wore a hat or shades. He didn't even have a hood to pull over his head for shade. Jin looked around. There were many people on the beach, a lot of them gathered around to watch the fight, making a makeshift arena.  
  
"Hey, look! It's him!" One of the swimmers shouted as he pointed to a figure working his way to the middle of the crowd to meet with Jin.  
  
When the figure emerged, Jin wasn't surprised to see who it was. "I see you've arrived, Mishima." He spat at Kazuya.  
  
Kazuya's glare, surprisingly, remained neutral. "Yes. I'm here, Kazama." He said.  
  
Jin sneered. "I suppose you're out for my genes, eh?" He asked with furrowed brows.  
  
Kazuya let out a very rare and short chuckle. "That might not be my main priority this year." He said, the corner of his mouth curled up in a half- smirk.  
  
Jin raised an eyebrow. Did Kazuya just say that he wasn't out for Jin's genes as much as last time? Several thoughts buzzed through Jin's head, but the loudest was saying that Kazuya was trying to get Jin to lower his guard so he could take the genes.  
  
Bringing himself back to reality, Jin sneered. "You lie! You're merely trying to make me lower my guard! I'll show you for sure this time!" Without another word, Jin quickly put up his fists.  
  
Kazuya's smirk vanished as he put up his fists. "Looks like I'll have to wait until after the fight to tell him." He said to himself.  
  
(AFTER BATTLE)  
  
Furiously, Jin thrust his fists into Kazuya's stomach several times. Jin was so sure that Kazuya was out for his genes that something seemed like it snapped during the fight. While Kazuya was recovering, Jin delivered a powerful uppercut to the older man's chin. Kazuya was sent flying back several yards until he landed in the sand, spraying sand into several of the swimmer's faces.  
  
Jin stood in silence, making sure that Kazuya was defeated. When he was positive he had won, he dropped his stance. Everyone in the crowd instantly went wild, but the cheering stopped when Kazuya slowly and painfully got to his feet.  
  
When Kazuya was standing as best he could, which was in a hunch, he stared at Jin through the broken lens in his shades. "Snap out of it, Kazama!" Kazuya shouted. He wiped the blood from his mouth. "I was about to tell you something important before you started the fight!"  
  
Jin raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"  
  
Kazuya nodded angrily. "Heihachi is planning to lure you into a trap." He said in between breaths. "If you go into the Zaibatsu unprepared, you'll get captured for sure!"  
  
"How does he intend to lure me?" Jin asked, not quite believing Kazuya's story. "I don't have many weaknesses."  
  
"But he's found your biggest one, Kazama." Kazuya pointed out.  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
Kazuya paused for a second before finally giving his answer. "Xiaoyu."  
  
Jin's eyes sprang open in horror. "No...No...No! He couldn't have done that!"  
  
Kazuya slowly nodded. "I'm afraid he has. He's kidnapped Xiaoyu and is holding her at the Zaibatsu." Several gasps were heard throughout the crowd as everyone was heard exchanging questions.  
  
Jin felt a twitch developing under his left eye as he started to shake. He couldn't believe what was happening. His secret crush was in the hands of the evilest man alive.  
  
Suddenly, Jin turned around and ran off. Kazuya called out after him. "Kazama! It's too dangerous!"  
  
Jin wasn't paying attention though. His mind was on one thing and one thing alone: Xiaoyu.  
  
(Fight 8: Jin vs. Heihachi)  
  
Jin tore through the hallways of the Mishima Zaibatsu, taking out any guards he had come across. He didn't come across as many guards as he thought he would, but he knew that Yoshimitsu and Bryan were elsewhere in the Zaibatsu, probably attracting more guards.  
  
{Hang on, Xiaoyu!} Jin thought. {Please hold on just a little longer!}  
  
Jin eventually arrived at a door. Looking inside, Jin spotted nothing but a large room big enough to be a fighting arena. Jin scratched his chin. A room like that was most likely his target, but no one was in sight. Realizing that it was a trap, Jin opened the door and cautiously walked in.  
  
Jin worked his way to the middle of the arena, constantly looking around for anything that might be considered a trap. Again, he spotted nothing.  
  
Until he heard a deep, evil laugh coming from the corner of the room.  
  
Jin spun around to face the owner of the voice and saw an old man step out of the shadows. Something was slung over his shoulder, but Jin couldn't make it out.  
  
The young Kazama narrowed his eyes at the old man. "Heihachi Mishima." He growled.  
  
Heihachi let out an evil chuckle. "I see you remember me, Jin." He suddenly cracked a grin. "And I'm sure that you'd remembered this person as well."  
  
Heihachi grabbed the person he had over his shoulder and held out his arm, showing the person to Jin.  
  
A bound, gagged, unconscious, Chinese girl with black hair.  
  
Jin's eyes widened. "XIAOYU!" He narrowed his eyes at Heihachi. "What've you DONE to her?!?!"  
  
Heihachi grinned. "Nothing yet. If you want to save her, fight me."  
  
Jin quickly put up his fists. "Gladly." He growled.  
  
Heihachi roughly tossed Xiaoyu to the side, making her land of her side. Seeing Heihachi do that fueled Jin's anger ever further.  
  
Jin knew that there was no turning back now, but he was too determined to care.  
  
(AFTER BATTLE/Final Battle)  
  
Jin grabbed Heihachi's arm and roughly threw him over his shoulder. The old man landed on his back, defeated.  
  
Breathing angrily, Jin turned around and walked towards Xiaoyu, who was still unconscious. However, he didn't get very far. He suddenly heard an evil laughing coming from behind him. Jin turned around and saw his evil grandfather getting to his feet. Jin growled as he turned around again.  
  
"You may have defeated me, but I will NOT fail this time! Not after I've come so far!" Heihachi shouted.  
  
"How do you expect to do that in the condition you're in?" Jin asked, folding his arms.  
  
Heihachi grinned. "With this!"  
  
The old man snapped his fingers, and almost right after that, a huge, hulking creature lumbered into the room. Jin, recognizing it instantly, widened his eyes.  
  
"OGRE!"  
  
Heihachi snickered. "Not quite. It's a clone." He said. "Your friends Julia and King were trying to prevent me from creating it, but they were a little too late!" He turned to Ogre. "Destroy them both!" He commanded before rushing out of the room.  
  
Jin narrowed his eyes as Ogre charged at him. He lost his mother to Ogre. He wasn't going to lose Xiaoyu the same way.  
  
(ENDING)  
  
Jin thrust his fist into Ogre's stomach, and before the snake arm had a chance to attack, Jin delivered an uppercut to Ogre's jaw. The huge monster flew back more than ten yards, and landed on its back.  
  
Once again, Jin turned around to free Xiaoyu, who had remained unconscious the whole time. However, like the last time, Jin was stopped by a noise. This time, it sounded like a howl of pain. Jin spun around and saw Ogre struggling to get up, light erupting all over its body.  
  
Jin's eyes opened wider, knowing what was going to happen. "It's going to explode!" He cried.  
  
Knowing he wouldn't have time to escape by running through the Zaibatsu and out the front door, Jin tried thinking of another way out. He looked up and saw a small opening in the roof, which turned out to be an open window. Jin smirked. The perfect way out.  
  
The youth rushed over to Xiaoyu and picked her up. He regretted that he didn't currently have time to untie her, but all that mattered was he had to get her out of there.  
  
Once Xiaoyu was securely in his arms, Jin bent his legs as his wings spread. Jin leapt off the ground and flew into the air, quickly coming upon the window. Jin soared out the window, Xiaoyu in his arms, and not a moment too soon. As soon as Jin had flown just out of range, the Zaibatsu exploded in a mushroom cloud of fire.  
  
Feeling a deep sense of accomplishment, Jin flew off into the night, hoping to get to a spot he and Xiaoyu would be safe from Heihachi if he survived.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Xiaoyu lightly groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. As she focused her eyes, she expected to see an old, evil man standing over her, but when she saw an unfamiliar roof above her, she became curious. She quickly found that she was laying on a bed, underneath two blankets, and she no longer had ropes binding her wrists together.  
  
The young girl turned her head to the left, and she noticed that she was in an old apartment building. She suddenly noticed a familiar young man training with a punching bag, his back turned to her. Xiaoyu instantly recognized him, but was too tired to say anything. She turned over and wrapped her arms around the soft pillow her head was lying on.  
  
Xiaoyu lightly chuckled to herself, hoping that Jin couldn't hear. "A whole year I've searched for him." She whispered to herself. "And HE'S the one who finds ME." Without another word, Xiaoyu quickly drifted off to a soundless sleep.  
  
However, what she didn't know was that Jin had stopped training to listen to what she was saying. After Xiaoyu had drifted to sleep, Jin smiled warmly as he went back to his training. Come the next tournament, Jin would make sure that Heihachi would pay dearly for what he had done, but that wasn't going to be for a little while.  
  
Until then, Jin knew that he could enjoy the life he was currently leading. He'd take Xiaoyu back to her home in a couple weeks, but he'd secretly keep an eye on her, protecting her if Heihachi rose again earlier than expected.  
  
And so ends another chapter in the life of Jin Kazama.  
  
END of Jin's story. 


	7. Bryan

Chapter seven: Bryan  
  
Bryan entered the tournament alongside Yoshimitsu for three reasons: To recover his old body, to stop Abel and possibly to test his new powers to beat Lei into the floor. Bryan only had to remember one thing: Because he had a new body, he wasn't as indestructible anymore. That in mind, Bryan had a little more difficulty in the battles than usual. Still, he managed to fight his way through Nina, Roger and Paul respectively. Bryan entered the fourth fight, hoping he'd come across Lei soon.  
  
(Fight 4: Bryan vs. Bruce)  
  
Bryan stood in the middle of a normally busy street at nighttime, waiting for his opponent. He looked around. Stores were everywhere, and because of the fight that was going to take place, the road was closed to traffic, but there were well over fifty people standing around preparing to watch the battle.  
  
Suddenly, Bryan heard footsteps coming from behind. The ex-zombie turned around to see a middle-aged man wearing purple shorts walking through he crowd. He had tanned skin, a very short, black Mohawk and a black goatee.  
  
Bryan raised an eyebrow. "I don't recognize you." He said. "You new to the tournament?"  
  
The man chuckled. "Yes and no." He looked back at Bryan. "So, you're Bryan Fury, are you?"  
  
Bryan's eyebrow lifted some more. "How do you know my name?" He asked.  
  
"The name's Bruce Irvin. I understand that you know Lei." The man replied. "How is he these days. Has he gotten any better at speaking proper English at ALL?"  
  
Bryan let out a very rare chuckle. "Afraid not. He still talks as lame as before." He suddenly rubbed his shoulder. "Mind you, his accuracy is improving."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Bruce got into a stance that revealed him as a kickboxer. "Anyway, shall we get to our fight?"  
  
Bryan smirked. "Sure."  
  
(AFTER BATTLE)  
  
Bryan thrust his fist out a final time, catching Bruce in the jaw. The force from the punch sent him flying back a fair bit until he hit a phone booth, shattering the glass into a thousand pieces.  
  
Bryan exhaled as he watched Bruce shatter the phone booth. Not many people could survive that, so Bryan decided it was best to turn around and walk away. He was about to do so when he saw Bruce emerge from the pile of broken glass, seemingly unscratched!  
  
Bryan's eyes widened. "B-But how?" He stuttered in disbelief.  
  
Bruce chuckled. "I can't be killed that easily." He said. "You're a good fighter, Bryan. I congratulate you on a fair fight." He turned around and looked over his shoulder. "If you'll excuse me, I've got a mission to complete. Tell Lei I said hi."  
  
Without another word, Bruce ran off, leaving a still-stunned Bryan standing there, staring off into space.  
  
After recovering, Bryan continued with the tournament. It got a little more difficult, but he managed to defeat Jack and, surprisingly, beat Jin. Bryan eventually came across the seventh battle.  
  
(Fight 7: Bryan vs. Lei)  
  
Bryan stood in the middle of what looked like an almost completely dried up prairie, staring off at the sunset. He found it hard to believe that a prairie was used as a fighting arena. The wind was blowing around a fair bit and Bryan was almost tempted to pull the hood of his sweater over his head.  
  
Bryan suddenly felt something brush up against his leg. Looking down, Bryan noticed a Prairie Dog sitting at his feet, staring up at him with sparkling eyes. Bryan cocked an eyebrow, staring down at the animal with curiosity. Suddenly, a smirk appeared on his face and he got down on one knee to scratch the creature.  
  
The Prairie Dog, feeling Bryan's finger gently scratching the back of its neck, got a little closer to the man. Bryan let out a soft chuckle. "I have to admit, you're pretty cute."  
  
"So, you're my opponent, huh?"  
  
The voice caused Bryan to jerk to attention and the Prairie Dog to dash off several feet.  
  
Bryan stood to his feet and looked at the owner of the voice. It was none other than Lei Wulong.  
  
Lei raised an eyebrow. "You look familiar. Have we met?"  
  
Bryan rubbed his chin. This was perfect! If Lei couldn't recognize him, Bryan could keep him off his back! "I don't think so. If we had, I think I would have remembered you."  
  
Lei shook his head, seemingly to clear his head of the question he had asked. He put up his fists. "Well, I think this is when we fight."  
  
Bryan smirked almost hauntingly. "I guess so, Wulong."  
  
(AFTER BATTLE)  
  
Lei staggered back from the kick Bryan have given him. Holding onto his head, Lei stared at Bryan with amazement.  
  
Seeing Lei's stare, Bryan chuckled. "Pretty tough for a newcomer, eh?" He asked, not dropping his stance.  
  
Lei didn't reply. He simply stared off into space. For a few seconds, he was motionless, but he finally gave his reply. He gave Bryan a goofy smile, stuck his thumb into the air and fell onto his back into unconsciousness.  
  
Seeing his rival unconscious, Bryan grinned. "I defeat him with some of my signature moves and he STILL doesn't recognize me."  
  
Bryan stared into the sky. The only person left to fight was Heihachi. The sooner the fight was over, the sooner Bryan and Yoshimitsu could get into the Zaibatsu and recover Bryan's old body.  
  
The former cop turned around and walked away from Lei, who was still unconscious. However, he failed to notice that the Prairie Dog from earlier was watching him go. The small animal stared off into space for a few seconds from tearing off after Bryan. The animal quickly caught up with him and leapt into the air, somehow landing on Bryan's back, crawling up the sweater and diving into the hood without Bryan noticing.  
  
(Fight 8: Bryan vs. Heihachi)  
  
Bryan stood in the middle of a fighting ring at night, waiting for Heihachi to arrive. The bleachers around the arena were packed with screaming fans, and several spotlights were shining all over the arena. He still wore his sweater from his fight with Lei, and still hadn't noticed his 'passenger' in his hood.  
  
Suddenly, Bryan heard the scream of the fans get even louder. Bryan looked up to see an old man walking through a break in the crowd, towards the arena. Bryan narrowed his eyes on Heihachi as he walked into the arena. He would bet that Heihachi was behind the theft of his old body instead of Abel.  
  
When the old man saw Bryan, he started chuckling. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? I was really expecting someone like Jin or that renegade son of mine to win the tournament." Heihachi said.  
  
"Life is full of surprises, isn't it, Mishima?" Bryan growled, not taking his eyes off the old man.  
  
Heihachi put up his fists. "I congratulate you for making it this far, but this is where your winnings end!"  
  
Bryan gave an amused smirk. Heihachi had no idea how wrong he was. Yoshimitsu was already inside the Zaibatsu by now, searching for Bryan's old body. "We'll see about that."  
  
(AFTER BATTLE)  
  
Heihachi thrust his fist at Bryan, preparing to deliver an electricity- powered blow. Luckily, Bryan saw this coming, and quickly swayed his head to the side, dodging the punch. Heihachi ended up punching nothing but air, leaving him open for attack. Bryan took the opportunity, delivering a fierce flurry of punches to Heihachi's stomach. After finishing, Bryan let Heihachi fall to the floor, defeated.  
  
Every fan in the stadium went completely crazy, seeing that Bryan had won. Every spotlight in the arena was focusing on Bryan, and several members of the press were climbing onto the arena to approach Bryan.  
  
As the press crowded around Bryan, they all asked him different questions at the same time. Bryan, however, said nothing. He simply stared off at the Zaibatsu, which rested in the distance several hundred yards away at the top of a hill.  
  
His gaze fixed, Bryan pushed his way past the press and walked off the stage, towards the Zaibatsu.  
  
(Final battle)  
  
Bryan and Yoshimitsu ran through the Zaibatsu, yet to come across Bryan's old body. They had to find it before Dr. Abel could strengthen his bio- weapon, which could spell disaster for everyone. Bryan had found Yoshimitsu shortly after going into the Zaibatsu and had joined the search, but neither had found anything yet.  
  
Eventually, the mismatched duo arrived at another door. Bryan turned to by cybernetic partner. "We'd better check in there."  
  
Yoshimitsu nodded as Bryan attempted to push open the door. However, the door turned out to be locked. No matter how much Bryan pushed on the door, it wouldn't open.  
  
"Let's break it down, Bryan." Yoshimitsu suggested.  
  
Bryan grinned. "Now you're talking!"  
  
After backing up a few steps, Bryan and Yoshimitsu charged at the door together, managing to break it down using the strength of the two fighters.  
  
Inside, machines were planted everywhere in the large, darkened room. However, there was one machine at the back of the room that caught the attention of Bryan and Yoshimitsu. It wasn't the machine itself, but what was inside the tube attached to it.  
  
Bryan's old body.  
  
"There it is!" Yoshimitsu exclaimed. "Come on! Let's get it!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." A voice replied.  
  
Both Bryan and Yoshimitsu turned to the right to see a bald man stepping out of the shadows. He had his hands behind his back, and was smiling evilly.  
  
Bryan narrowed his eyes in pure hatred. "Abel." He growled.  
  
"I'm pleased to see that you still remember me, Fury. Even after getting a new body." Abel laughed.  
  
"Well, if you don't mind," Yoshimitsu said, drawing his sword. "Bryan and I would like to take his old body back."  
  
"Go ahead." Abel said, grinned suspiciously. "I don't need it anymore, anyway."  
  
Bryan's eyes widened. "You mean-"  
  
"Yes!" Abel interrupted. "The bio-weapon is complete! But you're welcome to take back the body...If you survive!" Abel turned to a huge door on the side of the room. "Destroy them, my creation!"  
  
Bryan heard a low growl as the door opened, and a huge creature lumbered into the room. Both Bryan and Yoshimitsu recognized the furry head and snake-like arm.  
  
"Ogre!"  
  
The creature let out a roar as it slowly approached the two fighters. Bryan quickly turned to Yoshimitsu. "I'll take it on! You get my old body out of here!"  
  
Yoshimitsu was hesitant, but nodded. "Just remember that you're not invincible anymore, Bryan."  
  
Bryan nodded as he turned to Ogre. He decided to lure Ogre into the room he came out of to make sure Yoshimitsu could escape, so Bryan ran past the monster and into the huge room on the other side of the door. The room looked like a fighting arena, but the thing that caught Bryan's attention was the fact that there were four people in the room: Jin, Bruce, Miharu and Xiaoyu.  
  
"What the? Bryan?" Bruce asked. "What're you doing here?"  
  
Before Bryan could answer, everyone heard a low growl coming from the other room. The five people in the room saw Ogre lumber into the room.  
  
"Ogre!" Jin, Bruce and Xiaoyu shouted.  
  
Bryan narrowed his eyes at the creature, then turned to the others. "You guys go! This thing's mine!"  
  
Although hesitant, everyone else ran out of the room, leaving Bryan to face off against the menacing creature.  
  
(ENDING)  
  
Ogre staggered back from the final blow Bryan had given it, holding onto its stomach. However, it DID manage to recover and let out a growl at Bryan.  
  
Bryan sighed as he charged at Ogre. He was beginning to get annoyed with how much Ogre kept coming back for more. Bryan leapt at Ogre, foot extended, in an attempt to strike the creature in the face. Unfortunately, Ogre saw this and grabbed Bryan in midair. With one quick move, Ogre had thrown Bryan into the floor with amazing strength. Somehow, all of Bryan's bones remained intact.  
  
Bryan looked up and saw Ogre leering over him snake arm ready to deliver a final blow. Bryan knew that there wasn't any way out of this, so he waited patiently for the end.  
  
However, what happened next surprised Bryan greatly: A small, furry creature leapt from Bryan's pulled-down hood, through the air and landed on Ogre's head. The next thing Bryan knew, he saw a small Prairie Dog biting and clawing at the top of Ogre's head. The sudden pain caused Ogre to pull away from Bryan and try to pry the Prairie Dog off its head.  
  
Bryan smirked, seeing the opportunity. As soon as he got to his feet, he quickly plunged his fist into Ogre's stomach as hard as he could. That sent Ogre flying through the air. Luckily, the Prairie Dog wasn't holding onto Ogre tight enough, and was thrown at Bryan when Ogre was sent back. Bryan easily caught his small rescuer and held it in his hands. In the meantime, Ogre had landed several yards away.  
  
The ex-cop smirked and turned to leave, knowing that he had defeated Abel's bio-weapon, and possibly making it malfunction beyond repair. However, just as he turned around, he heard a strange noise. Looking over his shoulder, Bryan saw that Ogre was beginning to become surrounded in light. Bryan's eyes snapped open, knowing what this meant. Bryan tore out of the room, his small, new friend in his hand.  
  
Bryan ran through the Zaibatsu as fast as his feet could carry him. He knew that no one would be left in the Zaibatsu by now, so Bryan had no worry because he was the last one.  
  
Sooner than later, Bryan finally reached the front door to the Zaibatsu. Bryan rushed outside and ran down the hill as fast as he could, also careful that he didn't drop the Prairie Dog.  
  
Bryan escaped just in time, as just as he ran out of range, the Zaibatsu exploded in a mushroom cloud of fire, sending debris in all directions.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Bryan stood in front of Dr. B and Yoshimitsu, gently stroking the Prairie Dog he had in his arms. He didn't know why he decided to keep it. Maybe it was because the poor thing decided to follow him after his fight with Lei, or maybe it was because the little guy saved his neck from Ogre.  
  
"Bryan, you have helped us greatly by destroying Abel's bio-weapon." Dr. B said kindly. Yoshimitsu nodded silently. "I hope that there is possibly some way to repay you."  
  
Bryan shook his head. "No need, doc. You saved my life a year ago, so I helped out in defeating Ogre's clone." He said. "We're even."  
  
"Well, if you ever need our aid again, please don't hesitate to let us know." Dr. B stated.  
  
"Yes. We both thank you deeply for helping us." Yoshimitsu said.  
  
"It's all right." Bryan said.  
  
"Um...If I may go off topic for a second," Yoshimitsu said. "Why have you suddenly taken such a liking to that Prairie Dog?"  
  
Bryan looked down at his small friend whom had almost fallen asleep in his arms. "I dunno. I guess I just have this strange feeling that it likes me. Plus, I think I could use the company."  
  
"Well, remember to give us a shout if you need anything." Dr. B said.  
  
Bryan was silent. He looked down as his bit his lip nervously. "Actually, there IS something you could help me with, that would also benefit you as well."  
  
"Yes?" Dr. B asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You need someone else to help you?"  
  
END of Bryan's story 


	8. Julia

Chapter eight: Julia  
  
Julia entered the tournament alongside partner King. Earlier, she had struck a deal with the judges of the tournament, wondering if there was any way she could avoid fighting King. Her wish was granted, so she had no worries of fighting the wrestler in a battle. With confidence of destroying Abel's bio-weapon before he got the chance to create it, Julia climbed up the ladder of battles, defeating Bruce, Steve and Jack respectively. Quickly, Julia came upon her fourth fight.  
  
(Fight 4: Julia vs. Bryan)  
  
Julia shivered as she stood outside of a lodge at the bottom of a snowy mountain. Out of all places, why did those judges have to send her to Alaska? She wanted to fight her opponent quickly so she could get to someplace warmer. Skiers and lodge members stood around the area the battle would take place, preparing to watch the fight.  
  
Suddenly, Julia heard a muffled 'crunch' coming from behind, followed by several more. Turning around, Julia saw her opponent walking towards her, his army boots making the crunching noises from stepping in the deep snow. Although he didn't have the same hair colour or facial features, Julia recognized the man.  
  
"Bryan Fury?" Julia asked.  
  
Bryan raised an eyebrow. "You recognize me?" He asked.  
  
"It was hard at first glance, but yes, I recognize you." Julia replied with a smirk.  
  
Bryan chuckled slightly, but got straight to the point. "I hear that you and King are out to destroy Abel's bio-weapon."  
  
Julia's eyes sprang open. "How did you know that?" She asked.  
  
"I have my reasons." Bryan replied. "Well, Yoshimitsu and I are also trying to do that."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. The only difference is that we're also trying to retrieve my old body at the same time."  
  
"Then maybe we can all work together." Julia suggested.  
  
Bryan put up his fists. "Maybe so, but in the meantime, we must fight. The rules apply."  
  
Julia smirked. "Okay. Don't hold back!" She said as she put up her fists.  
  
(AFTER BATTLE)  
  
Bryan collapsed to one knee, using one hand to prop himself up. He used his other hand to rub his chin, where Julia had just struck for the final blow. Julia stood over him, fists still raised.  
  
"Had enough?" Julia asked.  
  
Bryan slowly got to his feet. "Quite." He said. "I'm not easily impressed, Chang, but you're getting real good at fighting."  
  
"Thank you." Julia said as she dropped her stance.  
  
"I'll be sure to tell Yoshimitsu about your offer for the four of us to work together." Bryan said. "You just continue fighting. You're not finished yet."  
  
Julia nodded. "Yes. I must press on. Wether I win or not, I must penetrate the Zaibatsu and destroy Abel's bio-weapon!"  
  
After her bout with Bryan, Julia continued, defeating Miharu and Law. Julia was getting closer and closer to winning. The only thing standing in her way from Heihachi was the seventh fight.  
  
(Fight 7: Julia vs. Kazuya)  
  
Julia stood in an arena that she actually liked: A forest. Everywhere around her, there was vegetation. Small forest animals were gathered around to watch the oncoming battle curiously.  
  
Julia looked around several times. Her opponent was nowhere to be seen, and she had been waiting for a good fifteen minutes. She was almost ready to leave when she heard a twig snap behind her. Turning around, Julia saw her opponent: A tall man with jet black hair wearing shades. Julia's eyes snapped open.  
  
"K-Kazuya Mishima!"  
  
Kazuya smirked. "Yes, it is I. So, you're my opponent?"  
  
Shakily, Julia nodded. "That's right."  
  
"I understand that you and King are attempting to destroy some sort of bio- weapon being created by Heihachi." Kazuya said.  
  
Julia sighed. "How does everyone seem to know about this mission? It's supposed to be a secret!" She said.  
  
"Don't feel too upset. I got the information from King after I defeated him." Kazuya said. "You can say that I'm on a mission do defeat Heihachi myself."  
  
"Oh?" Julia asked.  
  
"Yes, but I don't have the time to explain it yet." Kazuya replied. He put up his fists. "We must fight if I'm to continue my mission."  
  
"Yes. I guess you're right." Julia replied, also putting up her fists.  
  
Kazuya smirked. {She's got the confidence of her mother.} He thought.  
  
(AFTER BATTLE)  
  
Julia thrust her foot out, catching Kazuya in the stomach. Kazuya staggered back, clutching his stomach. He stared at Julia for a few seconds before smirking. "Very well. I give up." He said. "You are an incredible fighter, Chang. Just like your mother."  
  
Julia's eyes widened. "You knew my mother?!" She asked.  
  
"I did." Kazuya replied. "Anyway, now that you've won, I must ask you to do me a very big favour."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Heihachi's kidnapped a teenager to lure Jin into a trap. Now that you've won, I need you to fight Heihachi and stall him long enough for Nina, Steve, Miharu and I to get into the Zaibatsu to rescue her." Kazuya explained.  
  
Julia raised an eyebrow. Was this the same Kazuya that wanted nothing more than to steal Jin's genes and transform completely. Now here he was, trying to help a kidnapped girl. Still, she thought it was a good choice. "Sure." She said.  
  
Kazuya nodded. "I don't normally say this, but thank you."  
  
(Fight 8: Julia vs. Heihachi)  
  
Julia stood in an arena packed with hundreds of screaming fans, waiting for Heihachi to arrive. It was nighttime, so all the spotlights were on and focusing on the arena. She only hoped that fighting Heihachi would give Kazuya enough time to get into the Zaibatsu.  
  
Suddenly, Julia heard the screams of the crowd get wilder. Looking up, she saw an old man walking down the platform towards the arena. Julia narrowed her eyes at the old man, but kept quiet until he reached the arena.  
  
"I'm surprised that you're the one who won the tournament." Heihachi said to Julia. "I was much more expecting that renegade son of mine."  
  
Julia put up her fists. "I'll show you how well I can fight! Just like I showed Kazuya!" She shouted determinedly.  
  
(AFTER BATTLE)  
  
Julia lashed out her fist, catching Heihachi in the chest. Heihachi staggered back, clutching his chest, trying to catch his breath. Julia took this opportunity, leaping into the air. Julia came down, kicking Heihachi across the face. The old man spun around once and collapsed to the arena mat, defeated.  
  
The crowd went wild for Julia as she dropped her stance. Finally, at long last, she had won a tournament. She saw the press starting to swarm her. As much as she wanted to answer the many questions, Julia knew she had more important things to do. Walking past the press, Julia left the arena and walked off.  
  
In the direction of the Mishima Zaibatsu.  
  
(Final battle)  
  
Upon entering the Zaibatsu, Julia found King waiting for her. The two fighters rushed through the many hallways of the Zaibatsu, looking for a door that could lead to a laboratory where the bio-weapon could be.  
  
After a while, the two came upon a door with a window. Julia stared through the window, looking inside the room. Inside, there were several scientists, more male than female, all working on computers. What shocked Julia most though, was the fact that one ankle of every scientist was shackled to a nearby post. It was obvious that these scientists were being forced to work on something against their will. Julia suddenly spotted a huge machine against the far wall. It had several cords attached to it, all of which ran through the computers. Julia's face hardened, knowing that this was the room they were looking for. She looked away from the door and looked at King. "This is it." She explained.  
  
King nodded once as he grabbed the handle to the door. Julia suddenly heard King let out a frustrated growl.  
  
"It's locked, isn't it?" Julia asked. King nodded as Julia sighed. "Great! How're we going to get in?"  
  
Suddenly, Julia heard what sounded like loud, metallic footsteps coming down the hallway across from the door. Both Julia and King looked in the direction of the noises and saw a huge, robotic man barreling down the hallway, charging right towards the door.  
  
"Save...Jane!...Save...Jane!" Jack droned as his red eyes glowed bright.  
  
Julia's eyes widened, realizing what Jack was thinking of doing. She quickly turned to King. "Get out of the way!"  
  
King complied quickly, dashing to the side. Julia did the same, running to the other side. And just in time too, as Jack flew past them and plowed his way through the door, creating a way into the room.  
  
Julia and King quickly rushed through the Jack-shaped hole in the door, into the room. She spotted Jack quickly aiding a woman scientist by snapping the chain around her ankle like a twig. Julia knew that this was the 'Jane' Jack was looking for. Jack quickly ran to help out the other scientists. Julia's attention was focused on the machine against the wall.  
  
"We need to take out that machine before the bio-weapon is created!" Julia stated. King nodded.  
  
"Hold it right there!" A cold voice ordered from the shadows.  
  
Julia froze when she heard the voice. She knew it all too well. She turned to the shadows with a hardened face. "Come on out, Abel!" She shouted.  
  
"Gladly." The evil scientist said as he strode out of the shadows, hands behind his back. He looked at Julia and King and got straight to the point. "What do you thing you're doing here, miss Chang?" He asked. "You no longer work here."  
  
"King and I are here to take out your machine before you create your bio- weapon!" Julia stated boldly. King put up his fists and nodded.  
  
Suddenly, much to Julia's surprise, Dr. Abel started laughing. "Oh, is THAT why you want to destroy it?" He asked. His smirked evilly. "You're too late!"  
  
Julia's eyes widened. "You mean that..." She asked, horrified.  
  
"I'm afraid so!" A male scientist behind Julia said. "I'm sorry, but we were forced to do it!"  
  
Still smirking, Dr. Abel turned to face the shadows. "Come on out, my creation!" He ordered.  
  
Julia heard a noise that sounded like doors being forced open as a huge creature lumbered out of the shadows to stand by Dr. Abel. Julia's eyes widened, recognizing the furry body, fangs and snake arm.  
  
"Ogre!"  
  
Dr. Abel smirked. "Not quite. It's only a clone, yet it's as powerful as the original." He turned to the giant creature. "Destroy her, Ogre!" He said.  
  
Suddenly filled with confidence, Julia quickly turned to King. "King, you help Jack release the scientists and get them to safety. I'll take on Ogre." She said.  
  
King gave Julia a concerned look that read 'Are you positive?'. Julia nodded. "I'll be fine. I just want those scientists safe."  
  
King hesitated, but turned around to help Jack free the scientists. Julia faced Ogre, and saw that Abel was gone, probably to escape to save his own tail. Julia charged past Ogre and ran into the room it had come out of: A huge room that could substitute as an arena. After running in halfway, she turned around to see Ogre run in and charge at her. Julia's face hardened as she put up her fists.  
  
(ENDING)  
  
Julia leapt into the air and kicked Ogre in the jaw. Ogre flew back ten feet before landing on the ground, seemingly defeated.  
  
Julia stood still, making sure Ogre was defeated. Feeling satisfied, Julia turned around to go back into the laboratory she came from when she heard a low growl coming from behind. Turning around, Julia saw Ogre struggling to get to its feet. When it finally got upright, Ogre breathed a couple times before rearing back and letting out a howl of pain. Julia saw a beam of light sprouting from Ogre's back. Julia knew what this meant. Ogre was going to explode!  
  
Turning around again, Julia ran from the room as fast as her feet could carry her. Running back into the laboratory, she saw that Jack, King and all the scientists were gone.  
  
Julia continued running, trying to remember the way out of the Zaibatsu. Julia rushed down the many hallways, soon coming across the door leading out of the Zaibatsu.  
  
As quick as she could, Julia ran out the door, and not a moment too soon, for as soon as Julia was down the hill from the Zaibatsu, the building exploded in a ball of fire, sending debris everywhere.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Julia stood on a cliff overlooking a valley of vegetation. The orange light from the setting sun reflected off her glasses.  
  
Julia sighed sadly as she looked down. She had been searching for so long and she still hadn't come up with any way to help the wildlife of the forests. She was beginning to think that she would never accomplish such a wonderful dream.  
  
"I knew I'd find you here."  
  
Julia snapped her head up as she spun around. She saw Bryan Fury standing several yards away, a small and cute Prairie Dog on his shoulder. Seeing Bryan with any kind of small animal was a complete surprise to Julia, but she decided not to show it.  
  
"What are you doing here, Bryan?" Julia asked.  
  
"No real reason." Bryan replied. "I just came by to congratulate you on destroying the bio-weapon. As it turns out, Yoshimitsu and I were a little too late to retrieve my old body."  
  
"Oh." Julia said. "Well, thank you. I trust your mission WAS a success, though."  
  
Bryan nodded. "It was."  
  
"Congratulations, yourself." Julia said.  
  
Bryan walked up beside Julia and stared off into the valley. The Prairie Dog on his shoulder turning its head to look at Julia with its big, black eyes.  
  
Julia snickered. "If I may ask, Bryan, why do you have a Prairie Dog on your shoulder?" She asked.  
  
Bryan turned his head to look at Julia and smirked. "It followed me after I beat the tar out of Lei and I've been attached to it ever since." He replied.  
  
Both fighters were silent until Bryan spoke up. "How's your reforestation plan coming along?" He asked.  
  
Julia sighed. "Not good. I'm wondering if I'll ever accomplish it at all."  
  
Bryan shook his head. "You shouldn't say that." He said. "It's always been your dream to save the forests. You shouldn't back down now. In fact, I have confidence that you'll actually be able to accomplish your dream."  
  
Julia looked at Bryan. "You think so?"  
  
Bryan simply nodded. Suddenly, he looked at his watch. "I'd better get going. Yoshimitsu found a new recruit he wants me to meet." He turned around and started walking away. "See ya next year, Julia."  
  
Julia turned around. "Bryan?" She called out.  
  
Bryan stopped walking and looked over his shoulder. "Yeah?"  
  
Julia smirked. "Thanks."  
  
Bryan smirked as he nodded. He continued walking away.  
  
When Bryan was gone, Julia turned around to face the valley again. Staring out over the many trees, several rivers and the setting sun that was dousing the whole scene in orange, she smiled.  
  
END of Julia's story  
  
Author's notes: Well, I'm almost halfway through the fighters. Now, if you want to find out who this 'new recruit' is, I'll explain it in Yoshimitsu's story. Please read and review! 


	9. Nina

Chapter nine: Nina  
  
Nina entered the tournament as soon as she could after Kazuya informed her about Xiaoyu's abduction. Like Kazuya, she wasn't used to helping out others, but after the time she had spent with her son Steve, she became more used to a quiet and normal life. She was allowed to bring Steve to the tournament, because Kazuya had figured he'd need all the help he could get. After the tournament started, Nina used skill to take down the competition, managing to land three straight victories against Yoshimitsu, Roger and Bruce respectively. Nina prepared herself for her fourth fight.  
  
(Fight 4: Nina vs. Paul)  
  
Nina stood on a busy street at nighttime, waiting impatiently for her opponent to arrive. The road had been closed off for the fight, so the fighters wouldn't be bothered by the normally busy traffic. Many people stood on the sidewalks and road to watch the fight.  
  
Nina was deep in thought about her last two battles. Granted, she wasn't surprised to meet up with Yoshimitsu again, but seeing Roger and Bruce was a complete surprise to her. She was slowly getting her memory back and had remembered them. One, she had fought Roger twenty years ago, meaning that he'd either be real old or dead. Two, she had heard that Bruce had died shortly after the tournament said years ago. And he looked like he hadn't aged a day! Nina deduced that the Roger in this tournament was the son of the original, but she was completely baffled with Bruce.  
  
The middle-aged woman was brought out of her thoughts by a voice from behind.  
  
"Hey, Nina!"  
  
Nina growled, recognizing the voice. Turning around, her suspicions were confirmed. Standing a good several meters away from her, clad in his traditional leather coat and jeans, love-struck smile on his face, was Paul. He had asked her out so may times in the past that it wasn't funny to her anymore. Even after twenty years, Nina still considered Paul a severe annoyance.  
  
Nina waited. She knew Paul was going to ask the familiar question she was used to by now. {3...2...1...} She thought.  
  
"Wanna go out?" Paul asked hopefully.  
  
Nina instantly put her fists up. "NO!" She roared angrily.  
  
(AFTER BATTLE)  
  
Nina furiously threw her fist at Paul, nailing him in the face. Paul flew back, twisting several times before finally landing on his stomach. Nina had given him quite a beating. Two black eyes, torn clothing, completely messed up hair, Paul did't look so tough anymore. He managed enough energy to look up at Nina's angry face and smirk. "What a woman." He said before passing out.  
  
Seeing her opponent defeated, Nina sighed. "Pathetic." She said.  
  
While Nina was ticked off, she was pleased that she was now halfway through the tournament. Continuing, Nina defeated Jack and Hwoarang. Nina was getting closer than ever to Heihachi. Just one more battle.  
  
(Fight 7: Nina vs. King)  
  
Nina paced back and forth on the roof of a skyscraper, where her battle was supposed to take place. It was dark out, and there were only a few lights, which was just enough to light up the whole roof. However, it didn't help that it was extremely cold this high up, and Nina was really wanting to get her fight over with so she could get someplace warmer.  
  
Suddenly hearing footsteps, Nina looked up, and saw her opponent approaching. Wearing a blue shirt and dark pants, anyone would think that this would just be a normal fighter. The tiger mask gave away his identity. King.  
  
Nina smirked. "So, you're my opponent?" She asked.  
  
King replied with a silent nod. Nina lightly chuckled as she shook her head. After all these years, King was still as silent as ever.  
  
Nina put up her fists. "Shall we fight?" She asked.  
  
Again, King nodded as he put up is fists.  
  
(AFTER BATTLE)  
  
Nina leapt overtop of King just as he was about to unleash a grapple. Nina soared over the wrestler until she came back down behind him. Before she landed on the ground, Nina thrust her foot into King's back, knocking the wrestler to the ground.  
  
Standing up, Nina brushed herself off and smiled triumphantly as King slowly staggered to his feet.  
  
"How'd I do?" Nina asked the wrestler. "I hope I wasn't to hard on you."  
  
Clutching his shoulder, King stared at Nina and confidently stuck his thumb into the air. Nina nodded. "Thank you. I must admit though, you almost had me defeated there."  
  
After King replied with another nod, Nina sighed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a mission to return to." She said.  
  
King raised an eyebrow, which asked Nina what she was talking about. It was then that Nina realized her mistake. Not being able to see a way out of it, Nina sighed. "Can you keep a secret, King? If Heihachi found out I was onto him, the mission would fail."  
  
King nodded, signaling Nina to continue. "Okay. Have you wondered why Xiaoyu hasn't entered the tournament?" She asked. King nodded. "Well, Kazuya found out that Heihachi kidnapped her to lure Jin into a trap." Seeing King's eyes widen, Nina continued. "Kazuya asked me to help, and I was allowed to bring Steve as well. He also got Miharu to help, but she doesn't know it was him who sent her the info."  
  
King pointed his thumb at himself and nodded. Nina cocked an eyebrow. "You're on some sort of mission as well, aren't you?" She asked. King nodded. "Well, I hope that you'll be successful." King thanked her with another nod.  
  
"Anyway," Nina said, turning around. "I need to break into the Mishima Zaibatsu before Heihachi gets wise."  
  
(Fight 8: Nina vs. Heihachi)  
  
Nina stealthily walked down the many hallways of the Zaibatsu alone, trying to find any passage that could lead to Xiaoyu without falling into a trap.  
  
Originally, she and Steve were running together, but Steve said that he'd look somewhere else, not just for Xiaoyu, but for some sort of formula that could help Tiger.  
  
Nina was surprised at how little security she came across. She was reminded that King was also on a mission, so maybe he and whoever else he was with was attracting more guards.  
  
Sooner than later, Nina came upon another door. Daring to look inside, Nina knew that she had found what she was looking for. Inside the room, Heihachi was confronting the group of Jin, Bruce, Miharu and Xiaoyu. Nina quickly opened the door and ran in.  
  
Hearing the door open, Heihachi looked to see Nina running into the room. He smirked. "Why, hello miss Williams." He said.  
  
"Cut it, Mishima." Nina said as she arrived at the group's side. "Why are you here? You're supposed to be at the arena, waiting for me to show up."  
  
Heihachi laughed. "I WAS waiting for you, but only until I was told that Jin head broken into the Zaibatsu. I went inside through a different door and got here quicker."  
  
Nina growled as she turned to the others. "I'll take him on. You guys stand back." She said.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Nina?" Bruce asked.  
  
Nina nodded. "Hey, the reason he's here is because I didn't fight him. His is the least I could do."  
  
The others nodded as they stood back, leaving Nina to have what seemed to be a stare-down contest with Heihachi. The old man snickered. "let's see what you've got."  
  
(AFTER BATTLE/Final Battle)  
  
After receiving a powerful kick to the stomach, Heihachi staggered back, pausing himself to recover. Nina took this chance and charged at Heihachi. Leaping into the air, Nina landing a flying kick to the evil man's jaw. That was enough to send Heihachi to the ground.  
  
Knowing that her opponent was defeated, Nina dropped her stance and turned around to face the ground.  
  
"Come on!" Jin said. "Let's get out of here before he wakes up!"  
  
Everyone else agreed as they all turned to leave. However, a loud and menacing howl interrupted them and stopped them from running from the room.  
  
Slowly and slightly fearfully, Nina turned her head to look over her shoulder. Her gaze was focused on a door on the far side of the room, where the noise was coming from. Suddenly, the door flew open and a huge figure stepped into the room and started lumbering over the where the group was standing. Nina's eyes snapped open, remembering the creature from a year ago.  
  
"Ogre!" Nina, Jin and Bruce shouted at once.  
  
An evil snicker was heard from where Heihachi was laying. Slowly, the old man got to his feet and turned to the group, folding his arms. "Not quite. It's a clone. Your friends Julia Chang and King tried to prevent my scientists from creating it, but as you can see, they were a little too late." In the meantime, the clone of Ogre came to a halt at Heihachi's side.  
  
Nina raised an eyebrow. Well, at least she knew what King's mission was now.  
  
Heihachi turned to Ogre. "Destroy them, my creation." Heihachi ordered the monster. "Destroy them all."  
  
Ogre continued lumbering towards the group. Nina turned to everyone else. "You guys go on! I'll be right behind you!" She said.  
  
The others were hesitant, but didn't have any time to argue. Everyone ran out of the room as Nina turned back to the clone, which was charging straight at her.  
  
(ENDING)  
  
Ogre staggered back, clutching the shoulder that Nina had struck for the final blow. It started letting out low whines of pain.  
  
Nina took this chance to look around. Heihachi was gone, obviously escaped through a back door. Nina sighed, knowing that she had finally accomplished what she had started. She was about to turn and leave the room when she heard a strange noise coming from where Ogre was. Again turning to look at the defeated monster, Nina saw light starting to erupt from its wounded shoulder. The light was quickly spreading throughout the creature's body.  
  
Nina's eyes sprang open, knowing what this meant. Quickly turning around, Nina ran from the room as if her life depended on it.  
  
Tearing through the hallways of the Zaibatsu, Nina could only hope that Steve already made it out. She was quickly starting to feel tired from the running, but she didn't give in. She made it this far, and she knew that she was going to go all the way.  
  
Nina quickly came upon the front door to the Zaibatsu and ran outside without a second thought. Luckily, she WAS the last one out, and as soon as she was down the hill, away from the Zaibatsu, the entire building exploded in a mushroom cloud of flames.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/  
  
It was nighttime. Nina quickly climbed to the top of the fence surrounding the large house owned by Lee Chaolan. Apparently, she was curious as to why Lee hadn't entered the tournament, and she needed something to do because Steve had gone to visit Christie, who was showing signs of recovering in the hospital in a hospital far away. Nina had also taken a trip, but to Lee's tropical resort.  
  
Nina jumped from the top of the fence and landed on the ground silently. She was dressed in a black ninja outfit with only her eyes showing to keep herself hidden in the dark. Slowly and silently, Nina worked her way through Lee's giant backyard and around his swimming pool, occasionally having to knock out a guard or two.  
  
Eventually, Nina had arrived at the building that was Lee's home. She hugged the wall as she walked along the side of the house, looking for a way in.  
  
{An open window.} Nina thought. {All I need is an open window.}  
  
She quickly found what she was looking for, spotting an open window high above the ground. She could tell that the lights were off. It was a little too high for Nina to reach, but with a good jump, Nina was able to grab the windowsill. Nina pulled herself up and climbed inside.  
  
The room looked like a normal office room, with a desk and a couple cabinets against one wall and a couple plants against the other. Nina walked over to the desk first and opened one of the drawers. Nina pulled out a folder of papers and photos.  
  
Opening the folder, Nina looked through the contents. She didn't need to turn on any lights, as the dim light coming from the moon was enough. Inside the folder were several sketches and blueprints for enhanced versions of that 'Combot' thing Lee entered a year before.  
  
However, there was one particular item that made Nina's eyes widen in shock: A small, yellow, sticky note attached to one of the blueprints. It read 'TAKE OUT MISHIMAS'. The message replayed several times in Nina's head.  
  
{Take out Mishimas.} Nina thought. She knew Lee wanted to take over Heihachi's business, but this was just crazy!  
  
Suddenly, Nina heard a startling sound: The doorknob unlocking. Nina's head snapped up to see the knob turning around. She knew that she didn't have any time to lose, so she ran for the window, forgetting to put the folder back in the drawer.  
  
The door opened, and Lee walked into the room. The first thing he saw was the folder lying on the desk.  
  
{Strange.} Lee thought. {I never leave the folder outside of the drawer.}  
  
Lee walked by the window to put the folder back in the drawer, but something outside caught his eye: A fleeing woman dressed in black. She tore through the yard, climbed the fence, jumped off on the other side and ran off.  
  
Lee wasn't stupid. He knew that that woman had read the contents of the folder. Now, normally, a person would be extremely ticked off about his secret projects being found out, but Lee did something very unexpected.  
  
He snickered evilly.  
  
END of Nina's story  
  
Author's notes: Man! I can't believe how long I've taken to finish this story, and I'm only halfway through! I can't wait until I finish this, so I'll be able to start another set of fics. Well, at least you guys know why Lee didn't enter. Now, PLEASE read and review! I'm starting to get desperate! 


End file.
